


《浊色》之暗语

by fly_fish (flying_fish)



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 42,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_fish/pseuds/fly_fish
Summary: 《浊色》共分为三部，此为第三部《暗语》本文主角：坂田银时X土方十四郎。原人物背景设定，因故事前后有关联性，建议从第一部开始看。





	1. 《浊色》之暗语  第一节

第一节 天然呆和迟钝不是一回事儿 P1 文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境 ulmq

“这种东西.....能吃得下去吗？”

特制红豆米饭，光看着就甜腻得让人受不了，土方的喉咙本能地动了一下。然而他已经连续吃了一周了，为什么要吃这个？这个问题当然和那个银发天然卷有关！事到如今，不是后不后悔的问题，而是硬着头皮也要上了。

唉！为什么是我提出这种无厘头的赌局，况且......我想让那家伙做什么都还没有想好。

“欢迎光临。”随着服务员菊田园子热情的招呼声，一个带着红围巾的男人走了进来。园子当然也记得他，猩红色的死鱼眼和那银白色的头发每次出现在店里都特别显眼。

“您的特制蛋黄酱拌饭。”一大碗黄橙橙滑腻的酱料浓厚地覆盖在饭上面，散发着一股特有的微酸。然而就算是他连续吃了一周了，还是一闻到那股味道就想吐。

“银时，可以开始吧。”土方瞟了一眼旁边那碗他最爱的蛋黄酱，好不容易忍住想要换过来的冲动。

“好吧！谁要是剩一粒米，就算输。“银时再次警告土方，因为土方的脸色已经很难看了。  
几分钟后，两个人的碗都空了， 但是两个人都在打嗝。土方眉头紧蹙：“真想不到，你每天吃这种东西，还能活到现在.......”

“是啊，我也想知道你为什么喜欢吃这滑溜溜酸唧唧的东西......”银时觉得马上就要吐，赶紧喝了口茶压了压，“不如土方你认输吧！“ 

“为什么我要认输，你认输不就好了，我就停止......停止这个赌局。”土方瞪着他，使劲吞咽着抑制胃酸。

切！银时凑近他那藏蓝色的眼睛，故意带着挑衅的口吻说：“我不可能认输，我坂田银时就没认输过。话说多串君，输给我就让你那么为难吗？”见土方不理会他，继续说道：“你认输吧！认输就不用吃红豆饭了，只是让我抱你嘛！再说又不是没——”

嘭！那个“抱过”字还没有说出口，银时的头就被土方按在桌子上了：“大白天你在发什么梦话！”

银时的头被撞得眼冒金星：“喂喂，开个玩笑嘛！再说了这个赌局不是你提出的嘛！蛋黄酱那么恶心的东西， 为了你我都一直在坚持吃啦......我的头...好疼！.....好晕"，只见银时身子一软跌倒桌子下面了。

“你没事吧？”土方吓得脸色都变了，赶紧蹲到地上去拉他。

“多串。”银时借机趴在土方的肩头，凑在他耳边轻声说道。“你赢不了我的，即使这样也还要继续吗？”

“你给我滚起来！当然要继续啦！”土方被他那小把戏搞得有些恼了，一把将银时从地上拽起来，冲着园子吼了一声：“刚才我们两个人的饭，再各来一份！”

“喂喂喂，不用那么拼吧！”银时想要劝阻他暴走，但无论银时说什么，土方都一直板着脸。不一会儿，两个人的饭端上来了。

“今天就决胜负！这碗饭，谁先吃完就算赢。”土方认真地看着银时，继续说道：“按照我们的约定，如果我输了，就、就随便你处置。如果你输了，随便我处置。”

呵！那我就是拼了命也不能输啊！银时呆呆地看着那碗蛋黄酱拌饭。

“冲田队长，坂田正在和副长拼饭。over。”山崎他不停地躲着脚，站在甜品店门口往里面窥视着。他没办法不动，今天室外气温零下13度，他已经快冻僵了。

“拼饭是什么鬼？”  
“好像是在赌什么东西。over。”

“继续监视，他们出来后，你就可以撤退了。“冲田就坐在食店的对面咖啡厅里，黑大衣黑帽子加墨镜，打扮地像个杀手。 

银时的放下碗的时候，土方正在吃最后几口。  
“我赢了。”银时打着嗝，“多串，你赢不了我的。”

“你想怎么样吧！”土方胃里面翻江倒海，瞪着银时，一副视死如归的表情。

银时诡异地笑了一下：“你忘了为什么和我打这个赌吗？”

是啊......为什么呢？  
土方想起了一周前银时短信约他出来喝酒，又是许久没有见面的两人兴致高涨的时候，银时要了一碗红豆饭，而自己要了蛋黄酱盖饭.......忍不住嘲讽了银时几句，偏又掉入了他的语言陷阱。

“坂田，人家说爱吃甜食的人意志软弱。”  
“所以说甜食是考验人意志的食物，你敢试试看吗？”

“要说能吃得下蛋黄酱的男人才能算得上真正的武士，那你敢试试看我这碗吗？”

“哼！我当然没问题。我看你是没胆量吃我这碗，害怕被甜食侵蚀了意志力的你，以后还是别说自己是武士吧！”

“那就换过来比比看，谁先受不了就算输。”土方脖子一梗将刀甩到桌子上大声说道。

“那就加注，输的人随便对方处置！”银时突然认真起来，眼睛迷成一道缝。

“说话不算话的人就不要再说自己是武士！”  
“一言为定！那就从今天开始吧！”

土方在那之后的每一天都在懊恼：喝酒会让人的脑子不清醒！因为银时比他更较真，真的每天都约他出来吃这种甜腻得要命的东西。 

当土方的思绪回到现实的时候，看到银时的赤色瞳孔里透出一丝危险的信号，土方不由地全身心戒备，他叹了口气：“好吧！我愿赌服输。这样可以了吧！” 

====================================================================

第一节 天然呆和迟钝不是一回事儿 P2 文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境 ulmq

“你跟我来吧！“银时脸上带着胜利者的笑容拉着土方走出了食店。

土方心里直打鼓，默不作声地跟在银时的身后，不会又、又要那个吧？  
他看了看手表：才1点多，这大白天的......唉！不管了！大男人怎么能婆婆妈妈？

“到了，就在这里。”向南走了不到300米，银时就停下来了，土方抬头一看，差点吐血。

“混蛋！你居然带着我来游戏室！我才不要进去！“说罢转身就要走，结果还是被银时拽了进去。

“嘘——别吵！“银时用手抵在唇边，“别吵！后面有人跟踪我们。”

土方心头一惊，透过大门上开的小孔向外看去：居然是山崎！看我回去怎么收拾他！他深吸了口气：“他是真选组的人，回去大概会报告我去游戏厅......我看我还是回去吧！”一边说着，就要推门离开。

“喂！你说了愿赌服输的！“银时单手按在门上，盯着土方那张不自在的脸。

“抱歉啊，我对游戏什么的没有兴趣啊.....”土方点了支烟，拒绝道。

“谁说过来要打游戏的？”  
“诶？”

“山崎你这个笨蛋，他们肯定是发现你了。快点回来，我在你后面20米的电话亭里。”冲田总悟抱怨着，命令他收队。

“他们在游戏室里，诶？副长居然去了游戏室？！“山崎退几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛。

总悟将墨镜带好，准备进行下一步行动了。“啊......所以我才讨厌冬天啊，行动都不方便！”这一身厚重的冬装让他很不舒服，费了不少劲儿顺着电话亭的扶手爬到了屋顶，然后小心翼翼地走到了游戏厅店的正上方。

到底为什么要跟踪副长？这种无聊的事.......山崎退无法理解地看着冲田队长。

土方十四郎每天下班后晚饭也不吃就外出，这种情况维持了一星期后，近藤勋实在看不下去了，因为不管谁问他去哪里了，他总是说的含糊不清。

是总悟主动提出来要跟踪他的，近藤还特别打了招呼：不管土方出去做什么，不要打扰只跟踪就可以了。

“最好是能拍到让他羞耻的照片，哼哼！”  
山崎脑海里浮现出冲田队长那鬼畜的笑容，不寒而栗。如果近藤老大知道副长只是出来和银时拼饭，会不会笑出来啊！他搓了搓冻得通红的手，快步往屯所走去。

“所以呢，你想要我做什么？”土方被银时带到游戏厅的后门处，看着银时脸上奇怪的表情，觉得很不舒服。

“屋顶上有人，我听到踩到雪的声音了。”银时压低声音说道，动手开始取围巾，“听我说，我们把衣服换了，我先出去引开跟踪的人，你从这个小门出去，向北走200米，有个樱花旅舍，你在606室那里等我。这是钥匙。”

“你是从一开始就计划好了吧！”土方看了看手里的房卡，瞪着银时，“居然还要......换衣服去旅馆？！”

“吵死了！你快点换吧！”银时吼了一句，然后开始脱衣服。“我觉得那是跟踪你的，换了衣服保险一点。你用围巾把头保住，这样他们看不清楚头发的颜色就以为是我先离开了。”银时将外套递给他。

土方握紧腰间的刀：“还是让我去！跟踪我的人是真选组的人吧！看我去教训一下那帮臭小子！”

“山崎已经回去了。上面的应该另一路人，你听我没错！快！“银时脸色一沉，几乎是命令地口吻低吼着。

土方见他那么坚持，快速地把外衣和围巾都换给了他，穿上银时的衣服推门离开了。银时看他走远后，顺着店家的备用梯子爬上屋顶。屋顶积雪大约10公分，想在上面奔跑是不可能的，稍不留神就可能滑倒。他猫着腰四处观望着，一个穿着黑色大衣浅棕色头发的人正坐在屋脊上，正拿着望远镜四处眺望。

“原来是你这臭小子！”银时觉得想要无声无息地接近他不可能了，不如直接招呼。  
总悟站起来身来，看着银时那“奇怪”的打扮：“老板，没想到你竟然发现我了！”

“说说吧！你跟踪土方到底是要做什么？”银时的右手已经摸向刀柄了，因为他已经感觉到总悟那不友好的气息。

总悟歪着脑袋，冷笑了一下：“土方最近精神很差，我就想看看你每天是怎么折磨他的！”

“哼！现在的小鬼每天脑袋里都在想什么？”银时冷笑了一声，用洞爷湖指着总悟：“大人的约会，轮不到你小孩子管！”

“既然土方不在这儿，那我去别的地方找他吧！”  
见总悟根本不接招，银时快步向前移动过去，总悟不得不拔刀与他抗衡着。  
“喂老板！你这是要干嘛？一定要和我打吗？”

“搅和了我的约会，转身就想走吗？”银时轻蔑地看着总悟，继续挥刀向总悟砍过去。

看到银时渐渐升腾起的杀气，总悟发觉自己想要轻松离开不可能了，于是决定认真和他打一仗。

屋顶上雪花飞溅，因为穿着比较厚重，两个人都用了比平时更大的力气挥舞着手中的刀，一时难分胜负。总悟的刀法很快，在银时的身侧穿插着，忽然从他的胳膊刺去，银时一抬手总悟的刀就把那袖子刺穿了。

这下银时可气坏了，边骂着就猛扑了过去：“砍我就砍我，为什么要把他衣服弄烂？那个青光眼很麻烦啊！”

=======================================================================

第一节 天然呆和迟钝不是一回事儿 P3 文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境 ulmq

一阵气势紧逼，加上两个人已经打到了屋脊的斜面，总悟不得不向后退，积雪下面似乎有冰，重心不稳的他想办法向前挥刀，而银时则认为是那臭小子在败退，一脚踢过去，总悟一个没站稳竟然跌下了屋檐。

“喂！冲田！”银时赶紧跑到屋檐边上向下看去，却发现下面雪地上除了有总悟摔下去留下的印记之外，他人已经不在那里了。

“哼！给他点教训也好。”银时跳到地面上，注意到那里有个很大的雪堆，而且楼层并不高，他并不觉得冲田会因为这个高度就摔伤，于是逗留了片刻后便离开了。

这房间好诡异.......  
土方走进房间后并没有立刻锁门，而是坐在茶几旁，环视着屋内的陈设。墙纸是黄色的，榻榻米及寝具是黄色的，连水壶和杯子也是黄色的，座椅、台灯、茶杯都是蛋黄酱瓶子的形状。

他脱下外套后，拿着那红围巾发呆：这红色和他的银发倒是挺相配的，说起来那个人整天吃甜的东西，身上会不会也有糖的味道.......？那家伙总是说我很好闻，其实我也不知道自己哪里好闻，他的气味......是怎样的？我没有注意过.....诶？

土方被这诡异的房间搞得脑子有些混乱，他慢慢地捧起那围巾捂到脸上，感受那羊毛的柔软以及扑面而来的——

“你在干什么？”  
房门那里突然传来的声音，把土方吓得把围巾都丢在了地上，看到银时慢慢走了过来，脱下外衣并将围巾拾起来重新放到衣帽架上。他浑身僵硬，不知道该说些什么。  
银时慢慢凑近他的脸，看着那藏蓝色的眼睛写满了尴尬：”居然偷偷地闻人家的衣服，喂喂，你有这种趣味吗？”

“我没有！你看花眼了......吧！”  
“哦~~，是我看花眼了，我看到有人一脸陶醉的盯着我围巾诶！“银时邪气地笑起来，因为土方的脸此刻涨得通红，他忍不住要继续逗他。

“魂淡！我说没有就是没有！”土方一把揪住他的衣领大声吼道，但是还么有等他说出下句话，就被银时吻住了嘴。

“把眼睛闭上。”注意到土方那惊讶又紧张的眼神，银时含糊地说道，他的吻霸道又强势，每一次土方都会觉得自己有被吃掉的危险。

随着银时的不断靠近，土方只有慢慢后退，终于被按到墙边了。土方来不及制止就被他脱去上衣除去，抱住他的腰，在那结实的腹部亲吻着。土方一抬眼有看到了那四周黄橙橙的颜色，他不悦地皱起眉头，双手抓起那毛茸茸的脑袋：喂！银时！这房间是怎么回事......！啊！”

银时半蹲在他面前，正要解开那皮带被土方打断了：“这房间有什么问题吗？”

“啊......你、你要干嘛！”银时忽然将他推转过身双手撑墙壁上，从后面的保住了他在背上舔了一下，土方急了，“魂淡！这房间.....弄成这个样子，你是故意的吧！”  
“怎么那么多话......"银时向他的下腹探去，似乎在检测土方的耐心般揉搓着渐渐苏醒过来的性器，直到它忍不住开始吐露芬芳的汁液，他满意地说：”都这么硬还在啰嗦......！嘿嘿！”

“住手啊！......唔！”  
“那你说，抱着我的围巾在做什么？”银时凑到他的耳边，轻轻地咬着那通红的耳尖，“自己做了那种事，还让我冷静吗？”

土方不再说话了， 因为他已经无法思考了，发出任何声音都只会让自己觉羞耻。趁银时停下来的空档，他喘着粗气问道：“喂！刚才.......是什么人....跟踪我？”

“啊！疼——银时！”银时没有回答他，将手指进攻到深处。已经有快一个月没有做过了，后穴遭到突如其来的入侵，土方痛得汗流浃背。银时......到底怎么了？土方觉得他很不对劲：“喂！你.....在干什么！”

“做爱。”  
银时沙哑着嗓音说道。手指在那里搅动着，比从前更加残酷地撩拨着土方的敏感点，在那后颈窝轻轻舔了一下，要不是双手死撑着墙，整过人就要跪下去了。土方恍惚听到银时在说：“你的，一切，我都知道！嗯......是这里的对吧！不管.....多久我都记得。”

“啊.......呼呼.....”  
银时注意到他的乳尖已经挺起来了，让人忍不住要去欺负它。当那长茧的手指用力搓揉着，又疼又酥麻的感觉像藤蔓一样爬满全身：“你的手……弄得好疼！”

“也不全是疼吧！哼.....要来了哦。”身后传来的低语声，然后就是身体被撑开的感觉。银时的温度，银时的力量，还有银时的热情，伴随着他的挺进似乎传递到了灵魂的深处。

“银、银时，快停下......我、我不行了....."土方所有精神都集中在下半身。

银时忽然探到他的身前，色情地挑逗着那硬挺的家伙，执拗地按压着那急于喷射的小孔，而身体深处那要命地方被也银时不断地被碾压着，土方只觉得头昏脑涨，高潮余波还未退去，又被银时推向浪尖，他扶着墙的手不停地发抖，终于忍不住开口了。

======================================================================

第一节 天然呆和迟钝不是一回事儿 P4 文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境 ulmq

银时忽然笑了一声，手指在那湿漉漉的股间来回捏揉着：“诶？停下来？停下来你更痛苦吧？再说.....你是愿赌服输吗？”

“银.......不、不行.......”  
银时没有理会他的央求，加速进攻着身下这具已然泛着淡红色的身体，直到将热液撒到他身体的深处。土方又高潮了，他几乎是眼睁睁地看着自己射到墙壁上，白浊的液体顺着墙面淌下来，还有银时的.......顺着大腿滴落在地上。他羞耻且气愤地看了看自己还在颤抖的手，于是——

“啊！——！”还没等银时从余韵中醒过神就被土方狠打了一拳。

土方挣扎移动到床边，最后一点力气骂道：“你、你这个不懂得节制的魂淡！为什么、为什么不听我说话！”

银时跌坐在地上靠在床边，摸了摸被打得红肿的脸颊，鼻血滴落在肚子上，叹了口气：“你.......这个人，男人在干这事儿的时候不能分心，你不知道吗？”

“那你现在说，跟踪我的是谁？”  
“我不知道。”  
“那你说这个房间是怎么回事？”

“你不是喜欢蛋黄酱吗？.......真是的，害得我吃了一星期那种东西，今天、今天就是惩罚你！“银时抓起毛巾擦了擦汗湿的脸，嘟囔着：”那种无聊的......赌局，有什么意思。“

“多串......"他忽然转过脸，一脸温柔地笑土方，但土方还是地瞪着他。  
“你赢不了我。”

那赤色的瞳孔就是深渊所在啊……  
所以土方避开了他的眼睛，刚才热烈的性事中感觉到银时似乎在生气，现在看起来，大概是多心了。又看了看这到处是黄色的房间，他轻声问：“银时，这是你特别安排的吧......但是，我看到这满屋子的黄色，真觉得挺恶心的。喂！你又干什么！”浑然感觉到银时压在身上舔吮着他的下唇，土方吓坏了。

“闭上你的嘴巴！”  
随着两个人渐渐变弱的说话声，呻吟声此起彼伏，整个房间瞬间变成了粉色。

夜里11点半，土方才回到屯所，不仅仅是腰，浑身都觉得酸疼。刚刚推开大门，竟然发现所有的房间灯都是亮着的，一种不祥的预感迅速爬上了心头。 他快步向后面的寝室走了过去，发现大家都聚集在近藤勋的寝室门口。

“近藤老大，出什么事了？”土方看到近藤脸色阴沉地看着桌面上质地精良的小丝绒袋子，赶忙问道。

近藤勋摇了摇头，示意土方看看那个小袋。  
当他把里面的东西取出来的时候，脸色骤然变得发青：总悟制服的扣子，几根浅棕色的头发，还有一个字条。

“两天的时间，用坂田银时来换冲田总悟。”  
随着字条掉落在桌子上，土方分明听到大脑深处传来“轰”的爆炸声。

“大家都先去睡吧！我和近藤老大商量一下。”

各个队长全部聚集在近藤勋的房间里，气氛很凝重，而且没有什么好的建议，土方就先安排大伙儿先散了。近藤勋焦虑的心情一看便知，他的心里更像是压了一块大石头般呼吸困难，但是现在必须要作为老大的支撑不能慌乱。

“近藤，总悟今天是去哪里了？我走的时候他还在屯所的吧？”

“十四……”待大家都走开了，近藤深吸了一口气，有些难以启齿地说：“今天，是我安排他和山崎退去跟踪你，但是不到2点山崎就先回来了，总悟就......一直没有会来。”

呃！土方点烟的手在微微颤动了一下。  
“你们.......为什么要跟踪我？！”他忍不住叫了起来。

“都是因为你这一周太反常了。”近藤勋低垂着眼睛解释道：“我、我们都很担心你，只能是抱歉！要不是我安排这种工作，总悟就不会被……”

“到底什么人会绑走总悟，有没有线索？”  
近藤轻轻地摇了摇头，几乎是呻吟着说：“都不知道是真选组得罪的人，还是坂田银时得罪了人，想要借我们的手去干掉他。”

“坂田那边我去打听一下吧！”土方手里的烟升腾起一团烟雾，将他那复杂难过的表情遮盖住了。沉默了片刻，他站起身来：“近藤老大，你先休息吧！明天我们把过往的案件好好看一下。”

“十四。“近藤叫住了他，那眼神透着不可更改得决心：“我一定要救总悟回来。”

“我也是。”  
土方在门口停留了几秒，径直向外大门走去了。

=============================

万事屋开门通常比较晚晚，因为老板贪睡，员工贪睡，连宠物都贪睡。  
但今天是例外，因为有人6点半就上门。

手机的来电显示是”红豆饭”【注：见《浊色》真假十四第二张章节P3】，被电话吵醒的银时立刻清醒过来了，因为“红豆饭”几乎没有主动给他打过电话，直觉告诉他有大事发生了。当看到土方十四郎那疲惫的脸，印证了他的猜测。

“那么，你找我什么事？”坂田银时打着哈欠问道 。  
“有件事想问你。”

冬天的清晨总是雾气沉沉，何况天色尚未亮开。被带进寝室的土方，大V刘海上都结了霜花，连鼻尖都冻红了，他取下手套点起了烟：“昨天，跟踪我的人是总悟吧？”

==========================================================================

第一节 天然呆和迟钝不是一回事儿 P5 文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境 ulmq

“.......”银时一时语塞，但转念一想，土方绝不可能单为这件事就来万事屋。“怎么了吗？”

“为什么不告诉我？”土方藏蓝色的瞳孔张大，那眼神没有任何温度。

“这、这不重要吧？到底怎么了啊？”银时挠了挠头，那天然卷因为睡相不好乱七八糟的翘着，满脸疑惑地看着土方。  
土方吐了口烟说：“你和他打了照面之后都发生了什么？详细点说给我听。”

“我、我在楼顶和他打了一架。”银时回忆道，“你的衣服都刺破了你发现了吧！就是打架的时候弄破的。他从屋檐上摔下去后，就没看见他了。”

土方默默地抽着烟，几分钟后才开口：“坂田，你有什么仇人吗？那种想要你命的仇人？”

银时无所谓地笑了笑：“呵呵，想杀我的人远的远在天边，近的就在身边。上次假土方的案子，连认都不认识的人都想杀我。”土方的脸色很不好，焦虑和无奈，痛苦与悲伤，银时真觉得看不懂此刻的土方到底在想什么。

“那就说几个你知道的吧！”

“高杉晋助？春雨集团？呵呵！那些人我都不知道他们人在哪个星球上......其他的我就不知道了。”银时停顿了一下，疑惑地问道，“土方，为什么突然问起我的事啊？”

淡淡的烟雾从土方的唇间袅袅升起，只见他站起身来：”只是随口问问。坂田，这几天没事不要出门，有事我会找你。我先走了。“他将围巾手套带好后，看了看银时就离开了。

他一定隐瞒了什么。  
银时站在阳台，那双赤瞳看着土方离去的身影，流露出担忧的神情。他今天来和冲田有关吧……，土方一夜没睡，找到我却问的是有什么人想要杀我。

银时看着烟灰缸里土方留下的那个烟头，还未完全熄灭。

土方回到屯所的时候，大家正在吃早餐。近藤勋的脸色也很差，显然昨夜都没有睡好，他看到土方回来了立刻叫住他：“十四，你准备一下，吃完早饭要去松平老爹家要开个紧急会议。”

“那总悟的事怎么办？”土方黑着脸道，现在他对那些无聊的会议根本没有任何心情去准备。

近藤勋叹了口气：“先去开会，松平老爹说了队长及以上的职位的人务必参加。另外还可以去打听一下，看看是什么人有可能绑架总悟。你来这边！”他搭着土方的肩膀拉到一边没有人的地方，小声问道：“坂田那里有线索吗？”

土方摇了摇头，淡淡地回答：“他根本记不得的罪过多少人，到底有多少人想要干掉他，又或者，他根本不在意这个吧？”

“那你——？”近藤勋欲言又止。  
忽然传来噗嗤振翅的声，土方看了看那樱花树，上面栖息的麻雀成群起飞的时候，树上的霜雪簇簇坠落，“先去看看老爹有没有什么建议吧。”

近藤勋看着土方心事重重，关于坂田他应该考虑了很多吧！

“今天是12月17号，又到了年末集会的时间。明天起各大藩主将陆续到达江户，除了在将军府有会议之外，各位藩主大人还有可能再街市上查访民情，最后是还要参加新年宴会。所以江户的安全保卫工作任务非常重，近藤、近藤，你在发什么呆？”松平片栗虎注意到近藤勋在走神。

“对不起！真的对不起！请继续！”近藤勋连忙道歉着。环视了一下前来参会的人，除了真选11个人之外，还巡警组的佐佐木异三郎带队的12个人。大家正襟危坐着，除了佐佐木没有人会（敢）对刚才他的失态表现出嘲笑。

“作为真选组局长，面对一年一度的大事，竟然能走神，哼！”佐佐木轻蔑地瞟了一眼近藤，低声说道。

“开会的时候最好不要窃窃私语哦！”土方坐在他身后一排的左侧，毫不客气地提醒道。

“关于明天首先到达的藩主……，佐佐木你负责到松柏坡接应京都的川崎泽宏藩主，近藤你就负责接应冲绳伊藤柞木藩主。这些人物能不得罪就不要得罪，总之我们的任务是要保护他们在这里开会直到过完新年离开江户这段时间的安全。大家都清楚了吗？“松平站在台上有条不紊地安排着工作。

“是！”佐佐木和近藤异口同声地应声道。

“稍后我会把接待藩主的分工、到达的日期和随从名单发给你们，回去后做一个计划书，把人员的配置安排给我。“松平说了半天大概也是累了，竟然在开会现场就点起雪茄。“还有，这段时间将军府戒备加强了，街市上的巡逻也一定要加强，千万要防止攘夷浪人和天人起冲突。”

“佐佐木，你们先回吧！我要和近藤谈一下。”松平觉得近藤很不对劲，所以将佐佐木先支开。

“哦~？松平长官，难道还有什么事情不方便让我知道吗？我觉得近藤君似乎状态不好，可以把保卫任务给我巡警组多分配点也没关系。”佐佐木推了下鼻梁上的镜架。

松平皱着眉看着他：“老爹我做什么事需要听你的意见吗？干好自己的工作，不要把手伸到别人的口袋里，这是做人的原则。所以，让你回去就快点滚吧。”

他那不太友好的视线在沉默的近藤勋脸上一掠而过，向松平行礼便怏怏地退了出去。

========================================================

第一节 天然呆和迟钝不是一回事儿 P6 文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境 ulmq

“说说吧！冲田总悟，为什么没有来开会。”松平让真选组其他的队长全部退出去后，看着近藤和土方问道。“我看你那魂不守舍的样子，大概是和他有关吧！”

近藤勋犹豫了片刻，最后还是说了出来：“总悟，昨天被绑架了。”

“什么？！”松平惊得烟差点掉下来，“上次是绑架十四，这次又是总悟，你们真选组真是好欺负啊！现在什么情况，绑匪提条件吗？”

近藤看了一眼土方，但是土方的脸上看不出任何表情：“对方送来了总悟的一缕头发，制服上的扣子，还有一个字条。要求是、是要用坂田银时去换总悟.......”

“简直是荒谬！看起来是那个卷毛有仇的人，是想要借真选组的手去杀他啊！”松平从口袋里掏出了烟盒，递给土方：“来一支吧！我觉得刚才开会你忍着烟瘾很难受吧！”

土方接过烟默默地点燃：“我也只是猜测，会不会是上次——”

“动机是什么？”松平片栗虎打断他，“你觉得川崎大人会因为上次的事情报复一个浪人，而且借真选组的手去做吗？呵呵，不可能的。他们要想杀一个人，不需要那么迂回的。”

“但是我们现在一点头绪都没有。”土方有些灰心地说。

“那就把坂田银时绑去给他们嘛！”松平眯着眼睛，想是要把土方看透一般注视着他。  
“呃！您的意思是让我们用坂田银时去换总悟吗？！”土方觉得不可思议，因为从上次他没有把早间指认坂田的事情报告给宗成来看，他并不是一个会随便牺牲他人换取自身利益的人。“这恐怕不合适吧！”

近藤看着土方，复杂的神情带着说不出的悲伤：“十四，不管怎么说，总悟不能有事。” 

土方用沉默表达了他的态度。  
“什么时候交人？”松平继续问道，“到时候安排人在周围布控嘛！”

“明天。我们只能等着对方的消息。”土方猛吸了口烟，呛地眼泪流出来，“既然这是唯一的方法，那我现在就去万事屋把他控制起来。”他拿起地上的刀，向松平行了礼就要出发。

“十四！”近藤叫住了他，“还是让别人去吧！”  
“不行，这件事只有我才能办。”  
土方的声音低沉，犹如从胸腔里费尽全力才发出来的。

冬天的太阳，就算是明晃晃得耀眼也依然是没有温度的。土方十四郎从松平府出来，在街上慢慢地走着，再往前一条街就能看到万事屋了。寒风凌冽，穿透他的身体也没有没察觉：总悟是一定要救的，但是银时......想到这里，他的脚步像灌了铅了一样沉重。

万事屋的傍晚总是比白天更热闹。今天在银时学做了火锅，新八将留宿在这里，晚饭过后两个人在看喜剧相声节目，笑得前仰后合，连定春似乎都高兴地在屋里打着滚，“汪汪”地叫着。

“真是吵死了......”银时斜躺在地板上，虽然节目很搞笑，但是孩子宠物都闹腾起来的话，也一样让人头疼。“新八，去看下窗户，这屋里一股火锅味，好难闻啊！”

“不要！外面冷的要命，外面正在刮风呢！为什么要开窗户啊！”大概是节目到了最有意思的环节，新八不想离开电视。

“啊.......我要窒息了！喂，神乐去开一下窗户吧！明天给你买醋昆布。”银时知道要安排神乐更难，只好用她喜欢的东西做条件。

“银酱说话要是不算数，我就让定春天天跟着你。”神乐瞪了他一眼，还是翻身起来去开了一扇窗户。果然，冷风一下子灌了进来，不过头脑也清醒了不少。

快到新年了，远处有人在放烟花，神乐站在窗台边，不由看呆了：”好美啊......银酱，我们明天也买烟花来放吧！新八，你快来看，好漂亮！”

“神乐快点关上窗户吧！好冷！阿嚏！”新八穿得很单薄，已经开始打喷嚏了。

诶？那是谁......神乐正要关窗户，看到有人站在对面的屋顶上，正在朝她这边观望。烟花在空中炸开，微弱的光线照在那人的身上，神乐才看清楚他正举着望远镜呢！  
“银酱！有人在偷偷朝我们这边看！”

银时立刻警觉起来，他走到窗边时确实看到对面有人影闪过，“我出去看看，你们两个不要跟出来。”待银时追出去的时候，那人早已经无影无踪了。多亏是冬季，即使没有灯光，外面也如白昼一般，他走出去两条街依然一无所获，带着各种怀疑和猜测走回到万事屋楼下时，他忽然停住了脚步：地面上有凌乱的脚步，还有几个烟头。

土方慢慢走到真选组屯所的门前时，脸颊都快要冻木了。正当他准备推门进入的时候，注意到左边门上钉了挂着一枚丝绒袋子的小匕首。他赶忙将匕首取了下来，那小袋子里只装了一张字条：明天下午4点，丰泽街向北出城1公里的红枫岭，逾期后果自负。”打开看过之后匆匆塞进了衣服口袋。

当穿过大堂走到后院的起居室，近藤勋正在和室里等着他：“近藤老大，怎么了？” 

“坂田人呢？”近藤勋直截了当地问道。

“我明天会带他去过去。”

=================================================================

第一节 天然呆和迟钝不是一回事儿 P7 文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境 ulmq

近藤点了点头，然后从身旁的文件袋里拿了几张表格递给土方：“这是要递交给总局的人员分配表，安保计划书，你看看有什么需要调整的吗？”

12月18日，由土方带领三队齐藤终及其队员去红枫岭迎接冲绳伊藤柞木大人.......

12月19日，由近藤带五队武田観念齐及其队员去东门迎接德岛源内贤二大人.....

12月20日，诸事不宜，鹿儿岛楠木吉也大人在城外待守，由近藤勋带一队12月21日前去城外的学神庙迎接。  
.........  
红枫岭！！  
土方十四郎不由睁大了双眼，惊讶地问道：“伊藤大人明天是让我们在红枫岭接应吗？”

“是啊，按规矩藩主入城前都是要由我们前去接的，一方面是看他们有威胁到将军阁下的反常举动，一方面显示他们的地位尊贵嘛！他们每年都是在那里等候接应的啊，怎么了吗？”

“不、不，没什么。”土方犹豫了，是否要将绑匪的讯息告诉近藤，他接着又问：“那明天你这边的安排是......？”

“等你接到伊藤大人会后，我要和松平老爹、佐佐木一起去将军府和两位藩主吃晚饭。所以，总悟就拜托你了！你多带一队人做机动吧！”近藤勋认真地看着土方。

土方默默地点了点头。  
“但是绑匪还没有来消息啊。”近藤无不担心地说，“不知道总悟他......”

“他不会有事的。”土方胸口有些发闷，习惯性地开始抽起了烟。  
“十四，难为你了。”

土方扯着嘴角僵硬地笑一下：“近藤老大，你在说什么啊！别担心，总悟很难搞的，抓住他的人恐怕也不好对付。”

“呵呵呵，也是呢！”近藤勋也苦笑，“那孩子是抖S嘛，被绑架的话，最多就是被——”他心头一紧，说不下去了。他并不是担心总悟回不来，而是担心总悟会被折磨。

土方知道他非常担心，拍了拍他的肩膀：“老大，他早在我们没有注意的时候，成长为了一个男人了，所以我们只要准备好去接他回来就可以了。”

“十四，要不我另外安排人押解坂田吧！”  
“坂田那家伙不是我亲自押解的话，不会乖乖听话就跟着去的。”

土方当然理解近藤的一片苦心，近藤是考虑到他的感受，让他亲手送坂田去换总悟，相当于送坂田去死，这样的事情太残酷了。

“近藤老大快去睡吧！我们必须要打起精神来，不能被巡查组佐佐木那家伙小看啊！”土方将手里的烟摁熄，半开玩笑地调侃道。

好冷.....这里是什么地方？  
冲田总悟不记得中途醒过几次又被打晕，这次醒来发现自己被关在一个小房间里。屋内没有供暖，四周安静极了。总悟嘴被堵着，手脚也被捆着，大概是他被冻死，身上搭着一张并不干净的毛毯，透过窗户可以看到外面天色正亮，空气中除了雪的气味，还混杂着松柏特有的香味。但是没有办法辨识自己在哪里。有两个人蒙面人靠墙坐在他对面，小声说着什么。他赶紧闭上眼睛佯装还在昏睡。

“这鬼天气，冷死了！我们等多久……”  
“快了！再等等，大人很快就的到了！”  
“真是的，绑着小鬼有什么用！我可不想一直呆在这里......”

总悟尝试活动了一下僵硬的身体，却根本动弹不了。可恶......要不是那天和坂田在屋顶上打斗摔下房檐时摔伤了腿，自己怎么可能轻易就被绑到这里。

这几个人提到的大人，究竟是谁？总悟感觉到后脑勺很疼，左眼视线有些模糊，大概是被重物击打过的时候受了影响。

12月18日，真选组所有人都起很早。刚刚吃过早饭，近藤勋就找到土方了，此刻他最担心的就是总悟的消息。土方拿出了那个小袋子，递给近藤：”早上在我房间门上发现的。时间和地点都已经告诉了，我中午吃了饭就去押解坂田，然后直接去红枫岭。”

“那个坂田，他真的愿意.....？”  
“愿不愿意地都得先带过去再说。总不能眼睁睁看着总悟被撕票吧！”土方叼着烟慢慢地吞吐着，脸颊微微颤动着。

“好吧！你要安排好人员四周布控，在没有确定总悟安全之前不要轻举妄动。”近藤勋再一次交代着，土方的黑眼圈很重，看得出他已经好几天没有睡好了。

“我有分寸，放心吧！”

再说万事屋，自从昨晚上发现有人在悄悄窥视着，坂田银时就非常在意这件事。吃过早餐过后，他故意将神乐和新八打发出去，然后时不时注意四周的情况。果然，不到半小时，对面屋顶的广告招牌背后，有个人探头探脑地朝这边看着。这次看你还能跑的了！银时提起洞爷湖就冲了出去。

当他爬上屋顶的时候，居然有两个人正在扭打，其中一个蒙面人明显占了上风，正在用绳索捆绑另一个人！银时看着那两个纠缠在一起的人，也分不清楚到底谁是偷窥者，于是举起刀就先朝那个蒙面人砍了过去。

“银时！”那人反手将 地上的刀拿起，奋力挡住了银时的攻击，“你等一下！”

诶？银时听到这熟悉的声音一下子愣住了，只见蒙面人将地上那人捆好，这才拉下遮面巾。

竟然是桂小太郎！ ！  
===================================================================

第一节 天然呆和迟钝不是一回事儿 P8 文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境 ulmq

“喂，假发，你到底在干什么？我觉得你有必要给我解释一下吧！”

桂小太郎和另一个被结实捆绑住的人，被银时带回了万事屋。桂太郎死死地盯着跪在一边的那个人，而银时却以更恐怖的眼神看着他。

“银时，我没有监视你。我是在监视这个人。”桂冷静地说道。

“那你先说下为什么要监视他？啊~~，他又为什么要监视我？“银时烦躁地挠着卷发，不太通顺的头发被扯得有些痛。

“这个人，是川崎泽宏的人。”桂注视着银时说道。

“川崎....？！”银时不由地睁大了眼睛，心里猛地一沉，“他为什么要监视我？要是因为上次的事情吗？非要除掉我的话，那为什么还不动手？”

“这个我救不清楚。我们的人了解到各大藩主这几天将陆续到达江户，所以就在各个要塞蹲守。昨天川崎在琦山县留宿的时候，他先行出发的。我们一路跟踪他到了这里，却发现他只是在暗中监视你，却什么也没有做。”桂讲了跟踪到这里的经过，然后正色道：“银时，这次是个绝好的机会，各大藩主都聚在江户了，咱们联手一起干——！”

“干、干，干什么干！！都说了我现在不考虑这个！”银时不耐烦得拍着桌子制止他继续说下去，停顿了一会儿，接着说： “这么说起来，那昨天晚上在对面监窥视我的人就是他？”银时厌恶看着地上被捆的人，走过去狠踢了一脚，“我最讨厌被别人偷偷摸摸地看我，你到底想干什么？！快说！”

“银时，昨、昨天晚上你看到的人其实是我。”桂低声说道。

“诶？！”银时一把揪住桂的衣领，怒骂道：“你这个混蛋！干嘛整天鬼鬼祟祟地不是潜伏在我家柜子里就是潜伏在我家周围！你知不知道你现在就像个变态啊！”

“银时！你冷静一点！”银时的唾沫几乎都要喷到桂的脸上，但他依然平静地继续说着：“昨天晚上这家伙大概是发现我尾随他，等我爬到房顶上，他已经不在那里了。但是我发现有人在万事屋楼下来回走着。”

银时眨了眨眼睛，似乎在考虑桂的话可不可信：“那你看清楚那是谁了吗？”  
“土方十四郎。”

“既然你不是偷窥我，你跑什么？！害得我这么冷的天追了两条街。”

“我、我怕被你逮到了说不清楚。”桂看了一眼那个人，嘟囔着：“没有逮到这个人，那你肯定会认为我就是偷窥你的人。”

切！你本身就是个偷窥狂好吧！银时撇了一眼桂，他那经常掉线的脑袋会有些奇怪的念头一点儿也不奇怪。

他昨天来时那奇怪的神情，晚上明明到了楼下却没有找我，心中的不安和担忧渐渐弥漫心头。银时脸色一沉，挥起洞爷湖指着地上那人：“现在轮到你说了，为什么要监视我？”

“无可奉告。”那人一副毫不在乎的样子，让银时十分火大。

“呵呵，你最好是不要卖关子！”银时凑近他，那赤瞳冷酷地让人发抖，“虽然你觉得被我杀了也无所谓，但是我最擅长的不是杀人，而是让人想死又死不了。”

“........”那人被银时那杀气腾腾的眼神震慑住了，他吞了下口水。“ 我也是奉命行事，只要监视到今天下午四点。”

“什么下午四点？”  
“下午四点，就是大人到达江户的时间。”那人小声应道。

“银时？”桂小太郎看到银时的脸色越来越难看了，有些担心地说：“怎么了吗？”

“桂小太郎，这个人你帮我好好看管起来。拜托你了！”银时在房间里来回踱步，瞥了一眼地上的Just we，指针正指向两点整。他沉思了片刻，忽然拿起洞爷湖和外套拉开了和室的门，“要在这儿待着，或是要走随便你，帮我带好门。”

”你要去哪里？”桂叫住他，“如果加入我们的行动，我随时欢迎！”

银时没有理会他，比起那个不着调的攘夷行动，现在有件事必须要去做。

真选组屯所的大门正大开着，人员进进出出地非常繁忙。坂田银时接近大门的时候，竟然没有人理会他，他思付着：果然是有重大的事情发生。这时候一个队员大概是掉队了，最后一个出来的，被银时一把拽住了胳膊。

“请你放手！要办案子的话，里面有值班的人。”那人没好气地甩开银时的手。  
“我要找你们副长。”  
“副长早就出去了！”

“那你们局长近藤勋呢？我有急事要找他。拜托你了！”银时焦急地请求着。

“你在这里等着吧！他马上就出来了！”他说完匆忙地跑开了。

银时站在敞开的大门前，院子里空无一人，他环顾四周后小心翼翼地走了进去。

“坂田银时？”  
只见近藤勋盛装从大堂走了出来，看到他那一瞬脸色就发青了：“你......你为什么在这里？” 

===============================================================

第一节 天然呆和迟钝不是一回事儿 P9 文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境 ulmq

“嗯？”银时一头雾水地看着近藤勋，着急地问道：“我找土方，他在吗？”

“土方？土方没有带上你吗？”近藤嘶哑着嗓子低吼道。

银时越来越听不懂近藤的话了，近藤勋这才明白过来土方根本没有告诉银时关于总悟被绑架的事，他三两句把这件事说给银时听，失神地自言自语：“那个笨蛋，难道想凭自己去救总悟吗？”

土方就是个大笨蛋！银时心里恨恨地骂着。

“交换总悟是今天下午四点在红枫岭。”近藤勋的表情忽然变得非常严肃，他向银时行了个礼：“坂田，十四是去救总悟的，但是我以近藤勋个人的名义拜托你，一定要把十四带回来。拜托你了！”

哼......银时并没有理会近藤勋的拜托，转身便离开了真选组屯所。在回万事屋的路上，他努力让自己冷静下来，好好理一下思路。这样一来，土方所有奇怪的举动都清楚了。

他......一定很痛苦吧！想到这里银时的心猛地被刺痛了。银时的眉头紧蹙，整个人变得杀气腾腾，不由地加快了脚步。

“哟，银时，你回来了。”  
桂小太郎没有离开，反而在他的和室里喝起了茶，那个绑住的人靠墙坐着，他那悠然自得的样子似乎料定银时很快就会回来。

银时径直朝被绑着的那人冲过去，揪住他的领口咬牙切齿地低吼着：“接下来的问题的我只说一遍，如果你敢说半句假话，我绝对让你生不如死。你过来监视我的目的是不是想看土方有没有把我带走？快说！”

桂小太郎已经好久没有见过这样的银时了，赤瞳迸发出来的杀意似乎是要咬断对方的喉咙般的气势，那人原本打算再拖延一下时间，看到这样的银时竟也有些退却了：“是。”

“假发，我们现在马上去松柏坡！”银时将那人塞进柜子里后，拉着桂就往外走。

“哎呀！给你说过多少次了，不是假发，是桂！”  
“吵死了！你赶紧叫你的人去松柏坡！快！”

看到银时那心急如焚的样子，桂不明就里地感到欣慰，“你终于肯了.....太好了！”  
“肯你个头！我们现在是要去救人，快点！”  
“救人？”桂跟在后面气喘吁吁地问道：“要救谁？”  
“冲田总悟。”  
“诶——？！” 

然而桂小太郎根本来不及反驳和说服银时，这次川崎泽宏的随从护卫有上百人之多，如果冲田总悟真的是被他抓了，没有证据就想救他出来比登天还难。

松柏坡上，佐佐木异三郎带来的2队人在马路两边已经站好队列，而他作为局长则站在马路中间，等待川崎藩主的到来。大家严阵以待着，因为再有不到半小时，大人就会驾临。在这寒冷的天气里，巡查组的队员依然精神抖擞，那白色的制服就像是融入到雪景里一样。

银时和桂隐藏川崎车来来的方向，在距离巡查组前1公里的位置，躲在雪堆的后面密切注意着道路正前方的情况，果然，不到2公里的地方一个车队浩浩荡荡地开过来了。为了彰显身份显赫，前方开路的是四匹高头大马，骑手背上插着“川崎“字样的旗帜，而后面的汽车大概是雪路难行，开得都挺慢。

桂带来的20多个人都在沿途500米的距离慢慢靠近过来，但是没有号令都不敢有任何动作。银时和桂小太郎向前跑去，想要赶在佐佐木前面拦住川崎的车队。

“川崎大人请等一下！”  
银时冲到马路中间，举起手里的洞爷湖拦住了先头马队。

骑手嚣张地骂了银时几句之后就要冲过去，这时候后面的一个司机模样的人跑了过来，与那骑马的几个人交代了几句，马队便左右让开了。面第三辆车上，一个穿着白色貂皮大衣的男人下车了，慢慢地像他走来。

“坂田银时，好久不见。”男人客气地打着招呼，那眼神依然是目空一切。

银时半张着嘴，他本以为会是川崎，没想到是他。那个要置他于死地的面孔，他一辈子都不会忘记。

宗成则寺。


	2. 《浊色》之暗语  第二节

第二节 啰嗦的话少说为妙 P1 文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境 ulmq

土方十四郎比约定的时间早了一小时来到红枫岭，安排好队员的站位之后，他一个人开车朝伊藤柞木大人即将到来的前方驶去。如果可以，他不希望真选组的其他成员卷入这个事件，率众直接质问大人，这种情况如同和幕府对抗，最糟糕是可能会惹怒伊藤，这后果.......，土方思前想后决定独自先去见大人。

为了让自己更冷静地思考，土方又点燃了香烟。这几天抽了太多烟，嘴巴里已然发苦到尝不出什么味道了，但是似乎只有尼古丁能让自己平静一点。

土方不相信伊藤大人会做出这种事，那是个德高望重的老人，和现任的将军阁下的父亲都有几分交情。去年的年度盛宴上，土方曾有幸能和他交谈几句，只寥寥数语都能感觉到他为人持重。 

并没有把坂田银时绑过来的事情，对方是否知道了？

正当土方整理思绪的时候，不远处看到了伊藤柞木藩主的车队缓缓开了过来。  
现在管不了那么多了。

“伊藤大人，请您停一下。”土方将车停在路边，站在马路中间，行了个大礼。

几分钟过后，才有人从后面的车上走下来。佐藤带着圆顶金丝绒帽子，深蓝色金线缝制的及腿袄子穿得很是服帖，脖子上围着一个狐尾围巾。老人慢慢走到他的面前，用拐杖戳了一下土方：“你拦在半路是什么意思？真选组就是这样迎接我的吗？”

“非常抱歉！那个........如果冲田总悟在您这里，请您把他放了，我任凭你处置！”土方不敢起身，低着头诚恳地说明了来意。 

“嗯？年纪大了记性也不好，谁是冲田总悟我都不记得了。”伊藤皱了皱眉，“土方十四郎，你这样冲过来就找我要人，不太好吧？”

“诶？”土方这才起身，看着伊藤一副莫名其妙的表情看着他。

滴滴滴——！口袋里的手机忽然来了短讯，土方再次道过谦之后，连忙打开手机，是坂田银时发来的短讯。

那短信上只写了一句话。此刻土方的心在颤抖着，然而他默默地合上手机，面对伊藤疑惑的视线却说不出话来。

“你去吧！”佐藤微微笑着，“看来你有急事要先走一步啊。”

“伊藤大人……”  
“真是岂有此理！真选组不可能只来了你一个人来接我吧！”老人嘟囔着。  
“不不，另外有两队人在红枫岭上正等着接您呢！”

土方正想道谢的时候，伊藤向后挥了挥手，已经朝车那边走去了。

“你就是坂田银时吗？竟然连宗成大人都认识你，看来你是个不简单啊！”佐佐木面无表情地盯着银时，手枪正对着银时的脑袋。

就在银时拦住川崎车队的时候，巡查组也发现了情况有些异常，佐佐木带着其中一队人快速赶了过去，这个性格古怪的人根本不想知道银时为什么拦住川崎的车队，他只是处于保护川崎大人安全的职责包围了银时。

“哼！果然不管是黑衣服警察还是白衣服警察都让人觉得讨厌呢！”银时鄙夷地看了一下佐佐木，然后继续对面前的宗成则寺说：“喂，要想抓我当你的奴隶还是想杀我，以你们的实力都是很容易办到的事吧？需要用这么迂回的办法吗？”

“杀你？就这样杀了你岂不是太便宜你了？“宗成则寺的眼神闪过一一抹恐怖的颜色。

“你安排人监视我和土方，特意给了他假信息将他支开，如果他没有带我过来，就要杀掉总悟。另一方面也做好了监视我的人被发现的觉悟，这样一来我必定会主动来找你，然后再借背后用枪指着我的这个笨蛋的手，以袭击川崎大人的罪名把我再次送进监狱？”银时对他这个自作聪明的计划很不以为然，“哼，你就想凭这点儿人想要困住我吗？”

“那并不是假消息哦。”宗成则寺嘴角扯动着，得意地说：“今天真选组将在那里接应冲绳来的伊藤柞木大人。为了找到他想找的人，你觉得......他会怎么做呢？”

银时笑不出来了，心头突然被揪紧，此刻的他非常担心土方处境。他瞥了一眼身后的佐佐木异三郎：“喂，麻烦你把那玩意儿收起来。我都被你们包围了，还能跑了不成吗？”

宗成则寺将佐佐木把枪压下来：“这是一场游戏，一场你和真选组必输的游戏。”

“那么，冲田总悟在哪里？”  
坂田银时低沉着嗓音在空气中回荡，赤红的双眼死死地盯着宗成。

“在这个松柏坡向东200米的小木屋里。只是你们再不快点找到他，就可能冻死哦。哈哈哈......”宗成觉得一切都在他的计划之中，忍不住哈哈大笑起来。

银时立刻用短讯告诉了土方这个消息后，终于可以稍微松口气。看着笑容狰狞地宗成，银时双拳紧握，恨不得现在就用手里刀捅过去，但是.......在确认总悟安全前，他什么都不能做。他冷冷地问：“你到底在计划什么？”

“坂田，等会儿你就知道了，一会儿有好戏上演。”宗成自信地说，然后命人把银时押到车队中第二辆车里。

==================================================

第二节 啰嗦的话少说为妙 P2 文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境 ulmq

“宗成大人，能否告诉我川崎大人现在在哪里？”佐佐木手里按着手机突然发问。

那人停下了脚步，待银时被押上车后才慢慢走了过去，和佐佐木那无神的是眼睛对视着，轻声说：“川崎大人已经在将军府了。”

“什么？！”  
“我都不知道要你们这些江户的警察到底有什么用？ 你还不知道吧？我们这一路早就被攘夷志士跟踪了，所以我安排大人昨天晚上换车由几个护卫从小路进城了。”

面对宗成则寺的发难，佐佐木觉得窝火却又反驳不了。他推了下眼睛，继续问道：“宗成大人，你绑架真选组队长冲田总悟的事，川崎大人知道吗？” 

“我什么时候绑架了冲田总悟？你可曾在我的车队里看到那孩子吗？”宗成则寺失声笑了一下，接着训斥道，“佐佐木，你不要忘了今天你的职责是护送我川崎藩主进程谒见将军阁下的，那个坂田银时为什么能冲过来拦驾，你是不是应该先检讨一下呢？哼！”

佐佐木咬着牙不再说话了，看来宗成则寺早有准备应对他的询问。宗成见他没有辩解，又补充了一句：“还有，今天被浪人拦截的事如果被将军阁下知道了，你觉得松平那个老家伙脸上会有光吗？所以，最好闭上你的嘴。”

被宗成则寺奚落的佐佐木，冷冷地看着他回到车里，握紧的双拳能听见环节摩擦的声音。

大约过了二十分钟，一辆真选组的警车渐渐出现在佐佐木的视野里。

“终于来了啊。“佐佐木自言自语道，然后对身后站着的8个队员命令道：”等会儿没有我的命令，任何人不准妄动，听清楚了没有？”大家的齐声应是的时候，他已经准备好面对即将发生的事情。 

“佐佐木局长，川崎大人呢？”只见土方十四郎下车后立刻冲了过来。

顺着佐佐木的视线 ，他看到了那车队第二辆车里走下来一个人。  
“宗成.....大人？”土方很意外看到的不是川崎泽宏。

宗成则寺微笑着说：“冲田....总悟找到了吗，应该还没有被冻死吧？”

“你这个.....混蛋！”土方十四郎收到银时的短讯时候已经感觉到可能是他搞得鬼，他的此地无银三百两一下子让土方怒不可遏，右手紧紧握着刀柄，力道大得惊人。

就在过来的路上，他已经联系真选组其他的队员去找总悟了。不是总悟不重要，是因为还有个更重要的人需要他去救。

“土方君你何必生那么大的气嘛！一个小玩笑而已。”宗成轻描淡写地说着，又问道：“伊藤大人，接到了吗？” 

竟然说是小玩笑！土方脸色很难看了，但是还是强压着怒气说：“那是我的工作。不牢您挂心。坂田，人在哪里？”

“哈哈哈......看来那个银发天然卷对你很重要啊！”宗成突然笑了起来，”我要是说这个人我想抓回去慢慢折磨到他死，你能怎么样？哈哈哈哈......”

“土方君！”佐佐木大声叫道，想要制止他却已经来不及了。

在宗成还没有反应过来的时候，土方的刀架在他的脖子上，他的目光却依然如铁：“既然这么重要，干脆把他连同真选组一起毁掉吧！”

“放下刀！”这时候从车里冲出来一群人将土方团团围住，瞬间十几把刀对着他。

“抱歉啊......那个天然卷，我无论如何都不会让你带走。”

土方和眼前这个嚣张的人对视着，那是像野兽发出警告般的眼神。

“你们都退下！”宗成抬起手向随从示意，这些人慢慢向后退开，只有他笑盈盈地看着土方：“你这是干什么？说到冲田差点被冻死你不生气，说到那个卷毛你就要提刀对抗幕府吗？”宗成嗤之以鼻，似乎毫不担心土方的刀会真的砍下来。

“你要想杀他，除非先杀了我。”  
土方将烟头扔到地上，藏蓝色的眼睛里燃起了熊熊火焰。

“嚯嚯，你们的关系还真是好啊，哈哈哈......幕府的警察居然和攘夷浪人勾搭在一起，真是越来越有意思了！”

只见他慢慢将警察证掏了出来，递给佐佐木：“长官，我们近藤局长不在，你先帮我保管这个东西。就算是不当警察，我也要教训一下小看真选组的家伙！“

“把坂田交出来！“土方吼道，那刀刃已经划伤了宗成的脖子。这时候围在四周的护卫又渐渐聚集过来，而佐佐木在一旁看得心惊胆战，右手紧紧握着刀柄，似乎在寻找时机行动。

大概没想到土方会动真格的，宗成的脸颊轻轻抽搐了一下：“你们算什么东西，竟敢用刀指着川崎大人的家臣！既然你想死，那我就成全你好了！”

正当宗成要下令斩杀土方的时候，只见一个银发男人从车里冲了出来，而车厢里传来一阵惨叫。那个男人挥着刀三两下便从包围圈打开了一个缺口，迅速站到了土方背后，杀气腾腾地看着那些举着钢刀的护卫。

“混蛋！你在后面为什么不早点出来！！”土方没想到他就在距离那么近的地方。

“冲田找到了吗？”银时问道。  
土方心头微微一颤：他会束手就擒.......是为了换总悟吗？！他握紧手里的钢刀答道：“我安排其他人去找了。”

=================================================

第二节 啰嗦的话少说为妙 P3 文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境 ulmq

“佐佐木，你还愣着干什么！真选组土方十四郎和浪人勾结企图谋害川崎藩主的家臣，作为今天迎接我们的巡查组要坐视不理吗？”宗成已经做好准备，如果佐佐木不行动的话，他就让自己的护卫斩杀了这两个人。

“土方君，既然坂田已经找到了，我认为你可以把刀放下了。”佐佐木异三郎提醒道。“这个东西，现在可以还给你了吧！”他将警察证件举了起来，似乎就是要土方看清楚那印有特殊花纹的证件上写着的字：幕府特别武装警察 真选组

铃铃铃——！土方的手机忽然响了起来，在宁静的郊外显得格外格耳。他掏出手机准备接听，原来是去找总悟的人回电话了：冲田队长找到了！！身上有好多地方被冻伤.....，头也被打破了......意识不太清醒！

“马上送他去医院，快啊！！"土方朝着电话大声吼道。

佐佐木心里直打鼓，好不容易把这件事平复下来，现在情况恐怕比刚才还要糟糕了........

土方的愤怒一触即发，只见他再次举起刀 ：“你这样的人渣，根本不配做川崎府的家臣，根本不配得到我们警察组的保护！”

“土方！”银时猛地用手抓住他的胳膊，将挥刀的手压了下来：“这样....的事情，我来办！”他的声音低沉地像从天边传来，而那血红的双眼容不得土方任何质疑。

银时将佐佐木手里的警察证拿过来塞到土方的手里：“把这个收好，不要再交给别人了。”

“宗成.....则寺是吧？”银时走到土方的前面，又是一贯那副吊儿郎当的样子看着宗成：“当警察就是麻烦，动手起来很不方便，我就不一样了。我从不在乎打的人是谁，也不会介意在什么地方动手。”

宗成摸不清银时到底想做什么：“你、你要杀我吗？呵呵呵，那就动手啊！且看看到时候你是怎么把土方逼到绝路上的。”那双目空一切的眼睛在佐佐木和土方脸上扫视着。

“诶？谁说要杀你？我只不过是想要——这样！”  
只见银时使尽全力一脚将宗成踹出了三米开外，大概是内脏受损，宗成的嘴里喷了一口血从衣服上滴在了地上，红色的血在雪地上快速晕开着。

“给我杀了这个人！快点杀了他！”宗成颤颤巍巍地从口袋里掏出手帕擦了擦嘴，一边发狂似得叫着。

后面车里的人渐渐聚集过来，挥着刀像银时扑了过去。情况非常危急，土方来不及考虑就立刻替他挡在了背后的袭击。

“还愣着干什么？快上啊！！”土方嘶吼着，不一会身上就溅上不少鲜血。  
土方......？银时微微笑了一下：真高兴我们又并肩作战了！

场面瞬间混乱起来，虽然银时和土方并不是容易对付的人，却仍然寡不敌众，战斗十几分钟后，两个人身上都多少受了点伤。钢刀碰撞的声音和嘶吼声、惨叫声不绝于耳，鲜血滴在地上就像是红梅一般绽放出触目惊心的颜色。

佐佐木好不容易穿过混战走到了宗成大人身边，依然是那副冷静到毛骨悚然的语调说：“宗成大人，是否可以启程了？晚上在将军府有欢迎宴，您至少需要回去换件衣服吧！”

“嗯？你是想叫我就这么算了吗？”宗成捂着还在巨痛的肚子挣扎着站起来。

“我是觉得您在这里和一个浪人纠缠没有什么意义，况且土方十四郎身为真选组的副长，我并不认为您在将军阁下面前指认他撇下伊藤大人，追到松柏坡就为了帮助坂田君单方面袭击你，这样的说辞，能让人信服。”

“哼！我觉得你应该给我做这个证吧.......毕竟你今天是来接应并保护我们的吧？！”宗成瞪着佐佐木，喘着粗气说。

“抱歉，我不能。我队出勤的主要目的是为了护送川崎大人的，既然他人已经在将军府了，那么我巡查组也该收队了。”佐佐木收到信女回复的短讯，确认川崎安全后，他提醒宗成认清自己的身份。

“混蛋......！你在威胁我吗？”

“我是在为您考虑。既然您试图挑拨真选组和伊藤大人之间矛盾的计划失败了，想刺激土方君袭击你，让真选组陷入危险境地的计划也失败了， 我觉得您没必要再争这一时之气了。”

佐佐木异三郎那看不出任何表情的脸，和那冷淡的眼神一样，都让宗成感到恐慌：刚才面对我责难的时候，他明明什么都没说啊？！为什么现在竟然能把我的心思丝毫不差地看穿？这难道......就是所谓的真人不露相吗？！

宗成很不甘心，但是——  
“住手！大家上车！佐佐木，请你带路吧！”他在护卫的搀扶下向自己的车走去，回头的时候他并没有看银时，那种带着赤裸裸地杀意的视线，正盯着土方的脸。

“佐佐木，谢谢。”土方朝着他那背影轻声道谢，但那个怪人却头也没有会回径直离开了。

====================================================

第二节 啰嗦的话少说为妙 P4 文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境 ulmq

几分钟后，车队扬长而去。只剩下土方和银时两个人还站在原地，彼此打量着对方。土方的制服有好几处被划破了，上有血滴落，而银时则是右臂受了伤。冰冷的空气中，两个人对视且沉默着，似乎都在等对方开口。

“我、我要回去了，去医院看看总悟怎么样了。”终于还是土方先说话了，简短说完就准备上车了。

“你等一下！”土方冲过去一把抱住了他。“他在医院有医生照顾着呢！你又准备什么都不说就走吗？”

“疼......”因为银时过于用力，土方左臂上的伤口被扯的很痛。“ 你、你先放开我，你想知道什么以后我会说的，但是现在——”  
银时无法抑制地吻住他的唇，想要把刚才多么担心他的心情，连同自己的热度和体温都传递给他。两人的舌尖相互交缠着，粘膜彼此碰触着，好容易这个湿黏的吻即将结束，土方感觉到呼吸困难了。

突然，他捂着嘴瞪着那藏蓝色的眼睛不明就里地看着银时。

“啊！你干嘛咬我的舌头！？”  
“惩罚你。”  
“ 诶？为什么？ 你这家伙又开始自说自话了吗？” 土方一头雾水的看着他。 

“不知道错在哪里的人，下次我要加倍惩罚。”银时根本没有理会土方的的叫嚷，拍了拍车门：“你再不走我就在车里惩罚你了哦！”

“喂！你再胡说八杀了你哦！”土方被银时那露骨直白的话语弄得脸发烫，一边嘟囔着一边钻进车里。 

目送土方的走了之后，银时朝松柏林深处喊了一声：“桂——！！”

然而空无一人。

假发.......啧！又跑掉了吗？真是个靠不住的人啊！银时恼火地抓着头发，思来想去还是掏出手机。

“混蛋！你又丢下我跑掉了吗？“银时骂道。  
“川崎泽宏已经进江户了，那我们肯定要改变行动计划啊！”桂辩解道。

“所以呢，你就把我一个丢在这里和宗成对抗吗？你是不是想我死在这啊......”

“诶~~，土方不是赶来救你了吗？再说他整天追着我到处跑，除非必要我还不想和他打照面。”

“好了好了，不要说了！”银时无奈地叹了口气，反正被卖掉也不是第一次了，他接着问道：“那你现在在哪里？”

“将军府的厨房。”  
“诶——！！”

银时简直以为自己听错了，那个脑子不好使的桂还真的冲进将军府了！他顾不上手臂上的伤痛了，一想到桂小太郎可能这次真的要杀身成仁就不由地加快了脚步。

今天傍晚的将军府，格外热闹。因为要款待两位远道而来的藩主，将军在南华偏厅设宴。 仆人，护卫，管家进进出出，忙得不亦乐乎。土方处理好伤口换了衣服，等他来到的时候，众人已经就坐了。  
坐在将军左下位置的就是川崎吧。这还是土方第一次见到他。那人30岁上下的年纪，英俊挺拔，颇有气势，深蓝色的长衫上有不常见的图案，大概是川崎府特有的。看到土方进来后，目光在他身上停留了几秒，而宗成则寺紧挨着川崎端坐着。

寒暄几句之后，內侍就开始布菜了。各式江户的菜肴一应俱全，但土方却没有什么胃口，他放不下宗成最后离开时的那个眼神，总有种不祥的预感。吃饭的过程对不喜欢应酬的人来说，是很煎熬的，近藤勋似乎已经习惯这样的场合了，但土方却有点坐卧不宁。

“等会儿歌舞伎表演结束了，你去跟宗成大人敬酒。”近藤小声安排着，“依次给他们的家臣敬酒，最后我们警察部所有人一起给将军阁下敬酒。”

土方点了点头，只是此刻烟瘾发作，却又不好意思离席，搞得他很难受。

半小时过后，有六位盛装的艺伎在乐师的陪同下一起进场了，画着浓妆的美人们开始表演。等节目看完了，近藤勋先起身朝川崎大人走去，土方也要准备开始敬酒了。按规矩，艺伎要是负责侍奉大人们的交杯换盏的，一个挽着华丽黑色发髻的艺伎来到土方的身边，端着酒壶和杯子陪他一起移动到宗成的小桌旁。

“宗成大人，欢迎您，来到江户！”艺伎给宗成的杯子里也倒满了酒，即便是再多不满，这样的场合下宗成也不能不举杯。

“哼，多谢你的款待！”宗成端起酒杯正要喝的时候，被另一个走过来的艺伎去夺去了酒杯，宗成呵斥道：“你，放肆！”

“要想活命就不要说话。”  
“诶？你——！”

那挽着两个发髻的蓬松银色头发，带着红色发钗。雪白的皮肤，血红的眼睛充满诱惑，还画着艺伎特有的樱唇，异国风情的美，美得不可方物。正当宗成发呆的时候，突然感到腰部被这美人手里的短匕首抵住了。

“卷子，不得无礼！”跪坐在土方身边的黑发艺伎斥责道。

“啧！你马上离开这个地方。”银发美人压低声音呵斥道，“这家伙由我控制住，你快带着你的人离开吧！”

“你........！”黑发的美人简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
“你这混蛋就不为别人考虑吗？”卷子发出了最后通牒。

桂子最后还是离开了。

银发美人将匕首更紧地抵住了宗成的腰，然后凑到他的耳边威胁道：“你要是敢轻举妄动我立刻宰了你。”

===================================================================

第二节 啰嗦的话少说为妙 P5 文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境 ulmq

只见他依然笑意如花，用自己端过来的酒把刚才那壶酒换掉，重新给土方和宗成斟满：“两位大人请慢用。”

卷子？！呵呵，她，不是，他到底在干什么？！打扮成这个样子......

土方已经惊得说不出话了，这是他第一次看到他的这种打扮。刚才在台上表演的时候，竟然被他的妩媚糊弄得没有认出他。此刻他半张着嘴，大脑里一片混乱，好半天缓不过神来。

三个人面面相觑，土方盯着卷子的脸移不眼睛，而宗成则一直咬着牙注视着土方，卷子却一副无所谓的样子环视着宴席上的每个人。

难道要这样到宴会结束吗？.......土方真想立刻就离开这里。

“那个银发的.....叫什么名字？你过来。”忽然，川崎泽宏说话了，这次他的视线停在了土方的身边。

“诶？”卷子站了起来，心里直骂倒霉，碎步走了过去，还替川崎斟了酒。那川崎借着微醺，搂住卷子的肩膀，好奇地问：“你的这个头发......是染得还是天生的？”

“天生的，大概是、是营养不良吧.....”他僵硬地笑了一下，想要推开却又被搂得更紧。  
..........

放开这个人......放开他......

土方紧紧地捏着酒杯，脑海深处不停地回荡着这个声音。趁他走神，宗成突然举起手准备大吼一声：“有——！”，刺客二字还没有说出来就土方一把抓住了他的手腕，一时间全场哗然。

“你、你干什么？”土方的力道几乎要捏碎他的手腕，宗成被吓了一跳。  
“十四，你.....你喝醉了吗？”近藤勋连忙帮他解释道。

“我有话想对川崎大人说，想、想请宗成大人引荐一下.....呵呵呵。“土方急中生智，随口说道。

宗成则寺并不是瞎子，他已经看出了一些端倪，他阴险地笑了笑：“大人，土方副长很喜欢那个银发的姑娘，想要请你让给他呢。”

呃？！土方瞪着宗成：这个人真是随时都能冒出来坏主意呀！

“十四！”松平老爹瞪着土方说道，“今天川崎大人是远道而来的客人。”

川崎泽宏似乎很中意卷子，根本不顾美人多么反感就往他脸上凑。卷子撇着嘴想找个理由脱身，然而更大的危机是土方正一副要杀了他的表情注视着他，他铁青着脸一杯接着一杯喝酒，右手紧紧握着刀柄。

银时心里直打鼓：完蛋了，他认出我了，现在要想办法赶紧全身而退，否则的话.......！

“啊......我肚子好疼.....”银时捂着肚子，脸孔扭曲成一团开始呻吟着。“大人.....我恐怕是吃坏了......”一个古老而又百试不爽的借口，祈祷能骗过川崎。

川崎泽宏还没搞清楚怎么回事的时候，土方“腾”地站起来大步就往银时那边走过去了。

“卷-子-小-姐，您不舒服吗？我带您去医—院怎么样？”土方嘴里吐着浓浓的酒气，故意咬着字叫他，一把将银时从地上拽了起来，扯出一个僵硬的笑容。“大人，我先失陪了。”

他.....是喝醉了还是在装醉？

银时心里嘀咕着，就这样被土方驾着胳膊往外走了。

“不能走，这个人是——！”宗成不想错过这个大家都在的机会，但是话还没说完，土方的刀已经出鞘，正对着他的胸口，眼神凌冽地似乎要穿透他的身体，只听见土方沙哑着嗓音说：”这个人是我女人。”

此刻站在伊藤身旁的信女，已经做好了战斗的准备，但是佐佐木异三郎却拉住她：“这不是我们该管的事。”信女不解，但还是重新坐下了。

“土方君。”川崎泽宏摇晃着酒杯，淡淡地说：“带她找医生好好看一下吧。”

“十四！”近藤有些生气了。  
“我出去抽根烟。”

银时就这样连拖带拽地带去了厕所。  
土方先点了支烟缓解烟瘾带来的焦躁，然后瞥了一眼贴着墙挺直身体站立的银时。

“你TM的穿成这个样子是要干嘛？”土方扑过去揪住他的领子怒视着他，压低声音吼道：“这是什么地方？你搞不清楚状况吗？”

“.......”

“我马上送你从后门走，搞不好佐佐木已经认出你了！再呆下去.......咳咳咳！”土方猛吸了口烟，呛得他咳嗽了几声。

“那你怎么办？”  
“快走吧！“土方将烟丢进便池里，就准备往外走。

“多串.....” 银时冲上去从后面一把抱住了他，在他的后颈窝蹭着。  
银时滚烫地气息让他轻轻颤了一下，他叹了口气：“认识你这家伙算我倒了霉，快走吧！”

在黑暗中不知道拐过几道弯，土方带着他走到一个小花园的中庭：“你往前走，就能看到房檐上挂着灯笼，那里就是将军府的后门了。现在没什么人看守，如果被人发现了，你知道怎么做吧！”

银时径直往前走去了，背后突然传来土方的声音：“喂！下次再让我看到你穿成这个鬼样子，我真的杀了你哦！”

“好啊！随时欢迎。”  
银时笑了一下， 向后挥了挥手。

我不敢回头。 我若再回头就不会这样离开了。  
我知道刚才土方当众拔刀指着宗成则寺意味着什么。  
这个男人，已经为我两次放弃警察的身份了。  
如果再不走，土方为我冒那么大的险都白费了。  
我们虽然有各自需要守护的东西。  
但是我知道什么是最重要的。  
什么是需要舍命去守护的。  
土方，十四郎。

=====================================================

第二节 啰嗦的话少说为妙 P6 文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境 ulmq

银时回到万事屋的时候，被神乐和定春狠揍了一顿。说是妆化得太恶心，香味太浓。因为他以前也有过缺钱去歌舞町客串女装表演的经历，神乐当然不待见他入不敷出的生活态度。银时走进房间换衣服到时候，发现自己的衣服都被定春撕破了。柜子里传来咚咚的声音，银时这才想起来跟踪他那个人还关在柜子里。

“我要、我要去厕所......”看样子那人的内急已经忍不了了，银时用绳子拴着他的一只手和一只脚，然后让神乐押他去。毕竟，还没有人从神乐的手里逃掉。

银时坐在地板上，思考着要去哪里找桂。桂小太郎虽然有时候不着调，但遇到大事的时候还是靠得住的。忽然，另一面墙的壁橱里传来了轻微的声响。银时立刻站了起来，紧紧握住手里的洞爷湖慢慢靠近。

“我砍——！”银时猛地拉开柜门，里面果然坐着一个人，他来不及看清楚举着刀就要砍去。  
“银时！！哇呜——疼......”

被狠踹了一脚的人此刻靠墙坐着，疼得龇牙咧嘴，银时那无神的眼睛瞪着他：“假发，再让我发现你躲在我家柜子里，我就真得砍了你哦！”

“唉，我不叫假发，是桂小太郎！我还是不怕给你惹麻烦——”

“你给我惹得麻烦还不够多吗？！”银时大声骂道，“要不是因为要救你，我会扮成卷子去将军府吗？我要是不潜到将军府，能给那家伙惹那么多麻烦吗？”

“但是你为什么要阻止我？一年才有一这样的机会吧？川崎和伊藤是两个有很强实力的藩主，除掉他们的话——”

“除掉？！怎么除？呵呵，假发，口气不小嘛！你一路跟踪川崎的事情，宗成则寺已经觉察了，你以为现在江户的戒备是开玩笑吗？一旦藩主在将军府出了事，你倒是有可能趁乱脱身，而在外面等你消息的人能躲得过幕府的盘查离开江户吗？”

“........”  
桂沉默着，他的沉默让银时心软了。

“假发，我不是忘了从前的事，而是现在不是做这些事的时候。”银时的语气带着些许伤怀：“现在和从前不一样了......至少我，和以前不一样了。”

“我明白了。”桂小太郎点了点头：“这个川崎派来的人怎么办？找个地方杀掉吗？”  
“我再好好想一下吧。”

冲田总悟在中央医院住院治疗，才一天就嚷着要出院，而负责照顾他的人根本招架不住他。

近藤勋和土方十四郎在欢迎宴的第二天一大早，就赶去看望他了，只见冲田脑袋上、左上臂和小腿上都绑着绷带，穿着宽大的病号服，活像是个小朋友坐在床上。他大概也觉得这形象太衰了，已经找医生闹过好几次想要离开这里。

“哟，总悟，这次终于轮到你也住院了。”土方奚落道。

“没错，我住院了是托谁的福？要不是你整天忙着约会，我会弄成现在这个样子吗？”总悟挑着眉毛直击要害。

“谁让你多管闲事呢！对了，话说你是怎么被抓住的啊？你可是真选组数一数二能打的人。对手很多人吗？“土方无视病房上面的禁烟标志，点了支烟问道。

“对方并没有很多人，只是那天在屋顶上踩滑了冰，可以说是直接摔到地上的，左脚摔伤了。他们好像一开始就蹲守在附近的，我一掉下来马上就被套了黑布袋，有人拿东西朝我头猛砸了一下，醒过来的时候就在一个小房子了。”总悟回忆道。

近藤安慰道：“总悟你的冻伤虽然不要紧，但是头被重击过，医生叫你留院观察两天，后天就可以出院了，先安心在这里呆着吧！”

“是谁绑架了我？”到现在也没有人告诉他前因后果，总悟忍不住追问道：“你们又是怎么找到我的？”  
“等你出院了再告诉你吧！”近藤知道总悟的报复心是很强的，还是决定先不说。“十四，我们走吧！还有事要办呢！”

土方默默地抽着烟，跟在近藤身后。  
所谓的有事，其实就是要为昨晚上的犯上举动买单。不管受怎样的处罚，他自拔刀的那一刻就有所觉悟了。只是他还不放心总悟的伤势，再三请求下近藤老大才答应了先带他来医院。想起上次松平片栗虎找他谈话，土方感觉到松平并不会轻易饶过他。

近藤勋带着土方十四郎到松平府的时候，松平片栗虎正在吃早饭，昨夜的宿醉让他的头疼得快要裂开。他随便吃了几口粥，就让女佣把餐盘撤掉了。

“近藤你先去客厅等一会儿，我要和十四谈一下。”松平示意近藤先出去，这就意味着他不会接受任何人的求情，土方的心里升起了不好的预感。

“十四，你还记得我上次警告过你的事情吗？”

“替嫌疑犯挡刀的事情不能再有下一次。”土方答道。

“这句话的意思当然也包涵了不能为了嫌疑犯和幕府拔刀相向，你懂吗？“松平手肘撑在办公桌上，身子微微向前倾，严肃地问道：“昨天的那个女人.......是谁？”

“艺名卷子。”  
“你最好跟我说实话！！”松平突然呵斥道，“你小子可不是那种会为了女人就随便拔刀的人。"

======================================

第二节 啰嗦的话少说为妙 P7 文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境 ulmq

土方喉咙吞咽了一下，因为松平的眼神犀利根本不容许他再继续撒谎，他只好轻声答道：”坂田....银时。” 

哐啷啷——！  
松平抄起手边的茶盅就朝土方砸了过去，砸得他胸口生疼，但土方咬紧牙关没有发出半点声音。

“混蛋！将军阁下和川崎大人没有当场发作，只是考虑到还有伊藤大人在场。”松平点了支雪茄，气得声音都在颤抖，“但是这件事如果没有妥善处理，真选组接下来的处境......你能理解我的意思吗？”

“任凭长官处置。”土方平静地回答着。

烟雾缭绕中，土方始终和松平对视着，那藏蓝色的眼睛没有丝毫的后悔和胆怯，紧闭的嘴唇表现出不同寻常的决心，这也是松平没有想到的。

沉默了几分钟，松平叹了口气。  
”就当是......醉酒闹事处理吧！去总局执刑科领50军棍吧！这样我对将军阁下和川崎大人都有个交代。你去吧！"

“是。”  
从松平办公室出来之后，土方一颗心总算落下来，这才感觉到手心里汗津津的。

无论如何，这结果都要比坂田银时被抓住要好得太多了

轮到近藤勋去见松平的时候，他比土方还忐忑的，因为刚才土方和他擦身而过却什么都没有说。松平老爹把玩着手里的枪，看得近藤心惊胆战。

“十四......他，总局想怎么处理？”他小心翼翼地问道。  
“明天傍晚，执刑官会去真选组行刑。放心，只是打50军棍。以儆效尤，也让你的弟兄们看看，即便是副长犯错一样也是要受罚的。”

“50.....军棍？！”近藤惊得睁大了眼睛，他正想再说点什么，但是那茶色镜片后面的如老鹰般的视线已经制止了他。

“执刑官会带处罚函件过去，打完了会让你和十四按上手印。我把这个东西交到将军阁下那里去，这件事也就算结束了。”松平把流程大概说了一遍，停顿了数秒后：“那个叫坂田的人，能找到理由处理掉就最好，实在不行让十四和他不要来往了。这样下去，他会害了十四的。”

松平的话很严厉，犹如滚雷从近藤心头经过，他沉思了一会儿，脸上竟然荡起了微笑：“这恐怕办不到。”

“你说什么？”  
“十四的为人我很清楚，他不是随便交朋友的人，会维护坂田银时的话应该有他的道理。”

“你怎么知道十四不会被浪人蛊惑呢？”  
“因为我相信他。”

=====================================

12月20号，雾气一天都没有散开，冰冷的空气让人感到沉闷，似乎太阳还没有出来就要落山。  
吃晚餐的时候，大家的话都很少。近藤勋坐在土方十四郎对面，默默看着他在那碗少得可怜的米饭上挤满蛋黄酱，然后开始搅拌。其实今天近藤的胃口也很差，随意吃了几口后忍不住开口说：“十四，你吃这么少吗？”

“等会儿要受罚，你想看我当场吐出来吗？”土方看了他一眼，端起碗开始往嘴里填。

“十四，这次的事情......”近藤问道，“你想过后果吗？”  
“没有。”土方根本没有停止大口吃饭。他知道近藤在担心自己，所以才不敢看他的眼睛。

吃完饭后，土方站在门廊前。一边抽着烟一边透过雾气看着院子里那棵樱花树，干枯的树杈上结着霜花。好冷！今天的气温是零下十二度，只在外面待了一会儿，土方的耳朵就冻红了。

忽然大门打开了，有个人慢慢走了过来。不会吧？这么早就过来了吗？土方心里嘀咕道。

“土方，我还以为你会安排车来接我，结果还是让我自己打车回来。”原来是总悟，他头上的绷带还没有拆，从步伐看起来没有什么大问题，他瞥了一眼土方：“我打车的费用要报销。”

“臭小子怎么这会儿跑回来了！医生知道吗”

“在医院的床上根本睡不着，所以就回来了。”总悟哈着白气，咧着嘴催促道：“就不能进屋去说？我都快冻死了！”

土方吐了口烟，不耐烦地说：“你先进去吧！去近藤老大房间吧，他应该有话要问你。”

独自在外面又站了十几分钟，直到嘴唇冰冷地有些发木了，他才慢慢回到自己的房间。坐在小桌前喝了口热茶，让冰冷的身体渐渐缓了过来，忽然看到对面刀架上放着的青鬼刀，那刀柄上的蓝宝石安静地闪着光芒。那是坂田给他的刀.......土方不由陷入了对往事的回忆，就这样发呆不知道过了多久，直到近藤勋推门进来才打断了他的思绪。

“十四，他们来了。”  
土方站起身来，默默地跟着他往外走去。刚刚穿过饭厅往大厅门廊走来时，他发现弟兄们都已经列队站好了。 两个面相凶神恶煞穿着甲胄的执刑官，手里拿着木棍，看着他们来的方向。其中一人手里拿着执刑函，走上前去递给了近藤。

“副长，可以开始了吗？” 另一个人将手里的钵卷递给土方。

=================================================================

第二节 啰嗦的话少说为妙 P8 文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境 ulmq

土方环顾四周，每个队员的神情各不相同。那种混合着担心，忧虑，关怀，紧张，当然还有极个别的幸灾乐祸的目光，全部投射在他的身上。土方慢慢地脱去上衣，露出了精壮的上身，背上的几处刀痕格外醒目，左臂上的刀伤也才刚刚愈合。皮肤在接触到寒冷空气的那一刹那，他感觉到全身的鸡皮疙瘩都立起来了。稍微活动了一下肢体后，他将钵卷拴在额头上，最后猛吸了几口烟后将烟头丢在旁边的雪堆里。

只见土方双膝微微分开跪坐在地上，将手撑在大腿上，挺直腰背的时候那腰腹部的肌肉呈现出傲人的线条。近藤勋递过来个白色的方巾，土方将它含在嘴里咬紧，朝他点了点头。

“1....2....3.....”  
呃！第一下棍子打下来的时候，土方鼻子里闷哼了一声，大概是没有预料到那力道如此之大，因为他并没有受过这样的处罚。那执行的木棍不是光滑的，而是有特别处理过的倒签，每打一棍都会感觉有针刺皮肤的。

“29.....30....31....”  
针刺感渐渐麻木，随之而来的皮肉裂开的痛苦，土方知道自己的背上大概是出血了。木棍击打背部的时候，他甚至听见了胸腔内的回声。咬着毛巾的牙齿连带着脸颊都在微微抽搐着，脸颊和脖颈处都在冒汗。肌肉和骨头为了抵御棍棒产生剧烈的痛感，令他的产生了耳鸣。在那持续的嚣叫声中，土方几乎听不清执刑官的报数声。

“35....36.....37.....”  
近藤勋双唇紧闭，眉头紧锁，面色凝重地看着地上的土方。他的背上已经被打出血了，放在膝盖上的手紧紧地抓着裤子在颤抖着。站在另一侧的山崎，更是一副要哭的样子看着副长，明明是零下十几度的天气，那V字留海竟然被汗湿了。

“48....49....50。”  
打在背上的棍棒终于停了下来。

而那些伤口却因冷空气刺激到皮肤收缩产生的痛感，急促地向身体的各个器官蔓延开来，土方从嘴里的把毛巾取了出来，看到上面有血，应该是过度咬合造成的。那执刑官拿着近藤已经签过字的文件，递给了土方，还在发抖的手按过手印后，这个处罚就算结束了。

“副长......”  
待那两人往门外走的时候，山崎退第一个冲了过来扶土方站起来。  
“我没事。”小腿有些麻木了，土方撑着僵硬的腿站起来，推开了山崎的搀扶，“一点皮外伤，不碍事的。”

近藤勋默默地将外套递给了他：“披上吧！天气冷，别着凉了。”他知道，这种程度的伤对土方来说根本不算什么，但就这样眼睁睁地看着土方挨军棍，心里依然不是滋味。 

土方调整着紊乱的喘息，从口袋里掏出一支烟点上，对还站在不动的组员们淡淡地说了句：“解散吧。”，然后就往自己的寝室方向走去。

“土方先生，我送你去医院吧。”冲田总悟站在大门口说。

他什么时候又出去了......？土方不解地看着他，想起来刚才他并没有过来观刑。  
“嘁！这点伤.....去什么医院啊！？”土方摆了摆手，没有停下。

“有个医生说一定要给你看病。”总悟显然不知道今天土方要受罚，他的语调比往日要温柔许多。“你要是不去的话，他说要上门来给你诊治。”

土方停下了。就地开始穿衣服，因为背上的伤，连手伸进袖子的都做都让他疼得蹙眉。  
“在哪里？”

土方跟着总乌悟走出了真选组，刚刚出大门100米，土方就停下来了。

“再往前100米路口，有辆出租车，有人在车上等你。”总悟说道，“比起你一个人行动，由我送你过去恐怕会好一些，至少真选组里面也少点议论。”

天空被浓雾遮盖，路上的能见度很低。土方默默地和总悟并排走着，虽然不知道总悟在打什么主意，但从刚才他的神色可以看出这次并不像是恶意捉弄。

土方已经看到出租车了，总悟停住了脚步：“上车吧！这么容易就被打得说不出话来，就别充什么英雄汉了。”

“臭小子！谁被打得说不出话来了....喂！”土方皱着眉嚷了起来，总悟却已经走开了。

车窗慢慢摇了下来，首先露出的是银色卷发，他吃惊得看着车里那个英俊的男人，而对方的赤红眼睛也一直注视着他，那神情有些凝重。  
“银时？”  
“上车吧！”银时轻声说道。

目送出租车离开，总悟才松了口气：这样就好，我才不想欠那家伙人情……

=================================================

刚才全体队员突然集合，说是要看土方受军棍丈刑，他不想看到那种血淋淋的场面，所以没有出去。就在执刑开始没一会儿，外面的警卫跑进来。

“冲田队长，外面有人找副长，但是副长……”那人面露难色地往院子看了一眼。  
“是谁啊？”  
“就、就是那个银发卷毛的……好像叫坂田的。让他先回去吗？”  
“你给他说副长在受罚的事了吗？”

“没有，但是他听见执刑官报数，就问我是在打谁……”

冲田想了想说：“我去见他一趟吧！”站起身来的时候，小腿的冻伤因为室内的温暖又疼又痒，让他很不舒服。

“哟，老板。”冲田看着他焦急的神色不由觉得好笑。“竟然跑到这里来，不害怕被抓进去吗？”  
“要抓早就抓了不是吗？”银时嘴角扯出一起难看的笑容。

“我想土方恐怕不方便见你，先回去吧。”  
“里面……是土方在挨打吗？”银时的脸色一沉，试探地问道。冲田注意到他的右手紧紧地握住了刀柄。

“唉……”总悟叹了口气，“你要是想害死他，就冲进去试试看。”  
�  
呃！银时心里被总悟刺痛了一下，明白了那里面挨打的人正是土方，他舔了舔干裂的嘴唇：“我知道了，这就回去了，不必告诉他我来过了。”银时忽然觉得浑身发冷，默默地转过身就要离去。

“喂！”总悟突然叫住他，“你在前面野川荞麦面馆那个路口叫辆车等着。”  
“冲田?”

“就当是还你救了我的人情吧！”

嘁！谁想救你啊！银时抓着头发看着他的背影，撇着嘴自言自语道。


	3. 《浊色》之暗语  第三节

第三节 适当的调情是必要的 P1 文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境 ulmq

土方坐到后排座位上，车子匀速前进行着。他只能看到那有点长了的银色自然卷，和脖子上那红色的围巾。银时什么也没说，这让土方心里很不自在，正想开口时，忽然发现后视镜里映出一双赤瞳满是疑问和担心的眼神正盯着他。

他嘴唇微启，却一个字也说不出来：可恶！干嘛突然用那种眼神看着我啊！！

万事屋？！  
直到前面远远地看到登势婆婆酒馆，土方开始有些慌了。他拍了拍前排后背椅子：“喂！你干嘛把我带到这里来？”

“诶？到我家你很不安吗？呃……司机，还是去前面的绿岛酒店吧？”

“混蛋！谁说要去酒店啦！啊——！司机先生别听他的，就在前面下车！！”招架不住银时突然扯到那种话题，土方忙不迭地反驳道。

“我觉得你们这种情况还是去酒店比较好。”戴眼镜的出租车司机透过后视镜看着土方，语重心长地建议道。

“再不停车杀了你！”

在登上楼梯的时候，土方心情很忐忑的。万事屋，基本上每次来的都是执行公务，这还是第一次被银时带过来。  
“你的员工呢？”土方问道。

“去新八姐姐那里了，说是九兵卫带了许多好吃的东西。”银时将外套脱了挂在衣帽架上，看着呆站着不知道怎样才好的土方：“你快坐啊，把外套脱了吧！我这房间暖炉很热的。”

“有、有什么事你说吧！”土方坐在地上，只是把围巾取了下来。

“今天你受罚，是因为我的关系吗？”银时将外套挂好，轻声地问道。  
土方点起了支烟，淡淡地解释道：“也不全是。你救了总悟，我得罪了上层受点皮肉伤，这不算什么。”

“我并不是要救他，因为你要救他，我才去的。”

“不管怎么说，还是要谢谢你。总悟只受了点冻伤，要是没有你的话，恐怕——”  
“冲田......他很重要吧？”

“嗯，我和近藤老大差不多是看着他长大的，一起来到江户打拼，有现在的生活很不容易。”  
银时望着窗外渐渐厚重的夜幕，惘然若失地说：“果然呢，一直都是总悟总悟的.......上次女王蜂事情过了，你也是一边叫着他的名字一边冲到酒店里的......”

“喂，银时.......”土方感觉到他说话的语气怪怪的。  
“那天也是一大早就来问我总悟的事情.......”

“诶？”  
“为了救总悟一个人跑去红枫林，我，就那么不可相信吗？”银时的声音低沉，带着一些复杂的情绪传过来。。

“我是不想连累你。”土方吞吐的烟雾袅袅升起，弹掉烟灰后他继续说道：“涉及到幕府的事情，你露面的话，恐怕以后会有很多麻烦。”  
“.......所以你为了救冲田，宁愿自己去冒险吗？”银时的喉咙干痒得难受，艰难地吞咽了一下。

呵！！   
这个笨蛋一直在闹情绪，在别别扭扭地吃总悟的醋啊……

土方恍然大悟，上一次在满是蛋黄酱的房间里时就发现他提起总悟就怪怪的。土方抬头看了看天花板，又看了看银时。安静地空气中能听见彼此的呼吸声，他似乎是想了很多，他深吸了一口烟后将烟头摁熄，慢慢地朝银时走了过去。

银时听到了脚步声以为土方要离开，没想到却被他一把揪住领口吻了过来！

真的被土方那个笨拙地吻吓得不轻，银时的舌头和嘴唇都被他弄得生疼。银时的一双赤瞳瞪得老大，任由土方嘴里苦涩的烟味一点点地传递过来。

银时想要伸手抱他的时候，谁知土方一把将他堆到墙边，背和后脑勺都撞得很痛，但被紧抓住的领口没有任何放松的意思。

“我不知道你脑袋里整天都在想什么？！一个人自说自话地闹别扭，我倒是想问问你想怎么样？！你又是为了谁打扮成那个鬼样子跑到将军府？！你是不是吃太多甜食脑子坏掉了？！自作主张地把我带到这里，就为了问我这些无聊的问题吗？！”土方连珠炮似得发问，搞得银时有些懵了。

“多串你...... 亲我了？”  
银时呆呆地看着土方那越骂越凶得脸，似乎根本没有听到他后面说了什么。  
�  
“呃.....那、那是突发情况！你先回答我的问题！”土方眨了眨眼睛移开了视线，似乎是不想提刚才的那个吻。  
“你刚才亲我了。”银时又重复了一遍。  
“吵死了！”   
他甩开银时的领口，走到窗前望着不远处若隐若现的灯火。

“喂，做了这样的事，你要是再不走的话我就要抱你了。”

即使不看他，土方也能感觉到银时猩红的眼睛渐渐升腾起危险的火光。 银时似乎在等着什么，却又什么都不做，只是看着他。

当土方将外套脱下丢在地上的时候，银时愣住了：那扑面而来的血腥气味，白色衬衣上如同樱花般点点晕开的血渍，他非常清晰地感觉到心隐隐作痛。

“啧……”土方解开衬衣脱下的时候，那些黏在衣服上伤口重新被撕裂，他忍不住吸了口气。

那结实宽厚的背上，一道道棍令人触目惊心，皮开肉绽的部分因为脱下的衣服再次渗出血珠。土方咬了咬嘴唇，赤裸着上身站在那里，那神情比赴死还要庄严。

“那你就抱我啊！“土方低声说道。  
银时慢慢走来过去，呼吸渐渐粗重。

=================================================

第三节 适当的调情是必要的 P2 文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境 ulmq

忽然，一个温热滑腻的触感惊得土方呻吟了一声，他猛地转过脸喝道：“喂！你在干什么！”

银时正在舔他的伤口，那血红的眼睛闪现出野兽一样的光芒，那眼神土方并不是第一次看到了：“你、你是变态吗？居然舔我的......血。”

“是你把我变成变态的。”  
银时抱着着他的肩膀坐在榻榻米上，自己从身后环住他。用舌尖在脊柱中心线最敏感的部分的轻点了几下，土方的上身本能地向前挺出去。银时的手顺着那那腰线向上滑，正好捉住了那两个自投罗网的肉粒，轻柔的在那尖端逗弄着，那犹如隔靴搔痒的快感使得土方不堪撩拨，只好扭动着身体，有气无力地骂道：“你这家伙......一开始就是打得这个主意吧！”

“我说了要惩罚你.......” 在土方胸口的手突然用力掐住乳头捻弄起来，银时在他的耳尖和脖颈处轻轻动着咬着，快速蔓延开来的情欲让土方有些气恼。

“啊......你真是个笨蛋！”土方想起在松柏坡分手的时候，他说起惩罚的事。

“以后不要在我面前提其他男人的名字。”不规矩的手向皮带扣下方滑去。  
“有够无聊的......唔！”

银时的手在那股间揉搓着，色气地笑着：“好硬啊.....随便摸几下你就——啊！”  
土方用手肘猛顶了一下，后面的人夸张地叫了一声。

银时褪去自己的衣服，用赤裸的胸膛紧贴着他的背，滚烫的温度让土方颤抖了一下。  
“它涨得好厉害啊……”银时三两下便把那个在裤子里挣扎的家伙解放出来了，拇指在那已然湿透的蘑菇头上来回抚摸着，时而在那小孔处轻按，感觉到怀里的人呼吸渐渐粗重，他的手向下滑去握住那两个膨胀起来的小球，猥亵般的揉搓着。

“喂！你干嘛突然就……啊......”土方被他的如此色情地爱抚搞得头皮发麻。  
啊——！！直到银时的手指突发按在小球下方耻骨的位置，他猛地向上弹起身体，几乎受不了刺激喷射出来。银时再看他那情潮彭拜的脸，藏蓝色的眸子里已经浸满泪水，紧咬着颤抖的嘴唇有血痕了。

“多串君......转过来。“  
银时热切地吻着他的眼睛，鼻子，伸出舌尖挑动他的嘴唇： “也许我就是一见到你就发情的变态。”

“嗯？……”  
“搞不好从第一眼看到你，我下面那个家伙就感觉到了。”  
“你在说什么……胡话？”

“和我做，舒服吗？嗯？”  
“诶？”土方的精神根本无法集中地考虑这个问题。

银时吻住他的双唇，温柔缠绵地索取着，而手却粗暴地顺着性器的纹理上下滑动着。当感觉到那东西剧烈膨胀，连前面的小孔都开始扩张的时候，银时却遏制住了它的喷发。

“不……！”已经有些呼吸困难地土方嘴里含含糊糊地吐出一个字。  
“看起来......是舒服的吧.....”银时咬着他的耳尖，手上却更残酷的挑逗着那涨得紫红的顶端。

“呃？不要……我不想这种姿势！！”  
银时将他推倒在榻榻米上，把那碍事的裤子扯了下来，然后用力将他的双腿扳开——这种姿势让土方非常恐慌，他想要坐起来却被银时压上来的身体摁倒。土方感觉到银时的手指已经探入，焦躁在发烫的内部搅动着，将土方最后的理智撕的粉碎。

“啊！！银时……！”  
“我……看上去那么不可靠吗？”轻车熟路地找到那属于男人的秘密所在，二指压在那里的时候，银时感觉到土方用力地浮起腰。“我也很想帮你……”

“不行了……真的不行了！你的手……放开！”

看到土方被情欲折磨的扭曲的脸，银时再也忍不了了，手忙脚乱地从小抽屉里翻出避孕套，给自己那即将爆炸的分身带好。在进入之前，他忽然坏心眼地搬开密处仔细看了看：土方性器流下去的汁液让那入口呈现出一片淫糜的景象，银时满意地笑了一下。

“你……看什么！变态……！”  
“想看看你发情什么样子。”

根本容不得土方再说话，那人只停留了数秒后，就全力挺进，这突如其来的进攻令他战栗不止。银时越来重得撞击着土方的身体，为了向他索取更多，他不由自主地绞紧，这种不可抗拒的生理反应，都让他感到恐怖。土方将双臂在头顶交叉，紧紧闭上双眼。再没有比一边看着银时那血红的双眼一边感受他带来的快感更让他羞耻了。更让他难以接受的是，自己此刻很有感觉的表情，也会被完完全全看到。

银时单手抓住土方的肩膀，轻微地调整着挺进的角度。忽然，土方嘴里溢出一声闷哼，那腰部焦急的扭动起来。

“你……要是敢先高潮了，我就做到你下不了床。”银时已经找到了最佳进攻点，偏执地不断刺激着他。

“我要……杀了你！”土方的觉得所有的神经末梢都被撩拨的颤抖，从那身体深处传来的愉悦感几乎让他放下所有自尊，哪怕是哀求也要释放的耻辱感折磨地他不能自己。

当他挥起拳头时，手腕被银时抓住了。  
“要杀我也要等做完了再说。”

=======================================================

第三节 适当的调情是必要的 P3 文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境 ulmq

银时额头上的汗水滴落在土方的脸上，他这才注意看到银时不光脸上，全身都被汗湿了。  
“这次不准闭上眼睛！”

银时说完后俯下身狠狠地吻住土方，加快了下半身的动作。两个人的中间，土方的性器被挤压揉搓着的，疼痛伴随着尖锐的刺激令他大脑一片空白，腰部以下几乎要融化般的不受控制。这种正面相叠的体位，使得他深切地感受到银时滚烫的热情，两个人的心脏如此剧烈的跳动，根本分不清是谁更加情动。

感觉到土方的分身开始更加膨胀了，银时还故意使坏似得用自己的腹部去蹭着，看着土方俊朗地脸因为自己的挑逗而扭曲起来，他觉得格外有成就感。在几重刺激下，土方射精了。然而身体深处的敏感处仍被顶弄着，那种不知道如何才能解脱的快感还在笼罩着他，无比烦躁地的他朝那压在身上的肩膀狠咬了下去。

银时不是不疼，而且在进攻的最后时刻顾不上疼。土方高潮后地强烈地收缩让他无法抑制地发泄出来。

趴在土方的胸口，似乎听着那已然紊乱地心跳声更加安心。土方的精液微凉，在两人紧贴的身体间湿滑粘腻的磨砂着。

“你……你满意了吧？”土方脱力地说，“满意了就滚开！”  
“冲田……”

“诶？总悟怎么了？”土方很纳闷他怎么会在这个时候提起他。  
“以后你不要跟他走那么近。”银时喃喃地说。

“他相当于是我弟弟！你.....在想什么啊。” 土方垂下眼睑，看着胸口上这个始终没有转过脸的自然卷脑袋，轻轻叹了口气：“银时，这些话我只说一次，你认真听好。我要救总悟没错，但绝不会拿你去作为交换。还要，我不管你为什么会出现在将军府，即便是受罚我也要带你出来的理由——”

“理由是什么？”  
“喂！你干嘛突然瞪着我！快点滚下去！”银时猛地抬头一脸期待地看着他，令他尴尬得要命。

“你刚才说的话，再说一次。”银时突然心花怒放，扳着土方的脸追问着。

“你给我死到一边去！！”  
突然，拉扯打闹中的两人安静了下来。因为银时听见了和室门被打开的声音。

“好冷啊！”首先进来的是神乐，从地板振动声可以判断定春也跟着进屋了，后面还有跟着有人的脚步声。

“越到圣诞节越冷了呢！神乐今天那个金枪鱼真的太好吃啦？”是志村新八。  
两个人开始分享刚才大快朵颐的情况，而银时和土方却动也不敢动。

“新八晚上也住在这里啊？”土方小声问。  
“偶尔会，今天应该是为了送神乐回来才又过来的。”

“都是你干的好事，现在怎么办？你……先从我身上下去！！”  
“嘘——”看土方急得耳朵都红了，银时用食指抵着他的嘴巴。

“诶？银酱房间的灯是亮着的，他在家吗？怎么不出来呢？”  
听到神乐的脚步声，银时心里暗暗叫苦为什么没有关灯。

“神乐别进来！我在换衣服。全裸！！”银时拉起被子把土方蒙住，谨防那丫头冲进来，却又发现这样做根本没用，因为土方的衣服到处都是。

土方紧张的心都要跳出来了。  
幸运的是，神乐并没有进来。她在门口大声吼道：“妙姐叫我们给你打包了一些三文鱼，你快点来吃吧？要不是想着给你带，我今天就不回来了。快点出来！”

“好、好！我马上出来！”银时边说着边从被子里爬出来。  
“混蛋！给我等一下！！我怎么办”土方一把拉住他的胳膊。

“刚才很辛苦吧……你先休息一会儿。我把他们打发睡了你再出来洗澡。”银时压低声音解释着。  
好像只能这样了。

银时的身体……土方还是第一次以这种仰视的角度看他，以前都觉得尴尬没有仔细看过：他.....是精瘦却强健的人，这么轻易地就把我推到了吗？.......他脑子突然闪现出些奇怪的问题。

“好看吧？”银时见他看得出神，咧嘴嘴笑道。  
“滚！”土方别过脸。

好不容易把他们安排好睡觉去了，土方这才起身去冲洗。不一会儿，他回来了，从地上捡起衣服装备走。银时拽住他的胳膊：“现在已经夜里1点了，外面零下十几度，你确定要回去吗？”

“那我也总不能再这儿过夜吧？”

“你今天就住在这儿，我还有话要问你。明天早上你只要在他们起来前走就可以了嘛！”  
银时的眼神突然认真起来，土方心里反倒没有底。他重新在银时的身边躺下，点了支烟：“你要问什么？”

“宗成则寺，他做的这些事情，有没有可能川崎根本并不知道？“

“不会吧.....”黑暗中一个小红点随着土方的手晃动着，“至少上次假土方的事情他肯定是知道的。宗成自己也提到了，因为假土方的计划失败了，搞得他在川崎面前抬不起头。”

“将军府的欢迎宴上，估计他也认出我了，但是为什么这几天没有抓捕我行动呢？”银时将双手枕在头低下，思索了一会儿他说：“会不会是一开始就要针对你们真选组的？”

=================================================

第三节 适当的调情是必要的 P4 文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境 ulmq

“现在还不好说，那个巡查组的佐佐木.......平时打交道的地方少，但是这次他为什么要帮我呢？很多事情还不确定，距离新年会还有10天的时间，这段时间如果他再搞什么坏事，决不能就这么算了。”土方将烟头摁熄，淡淡地说。

“这些事情你就不用管了。”  
“嗯？你可不要再轻举妄动了，惹怒了川崎可不是开玩笑的。 ”

“只怕是我不惹他，他也未必肯饶过我……”银时叹了口气，无奈地说道。  
“你老实跟我说，那天给宗城倒酒的艺伎，是不是桂小太郎？”土方突然问道。

“不是。”  
“算了。”  
“什么意思？”银时将他的身子扳过来，强迫他对着自己。  
“意思就是你这魂淡要是想死就死远一点！我现在要睡觉。”说完后土方马上又翻过身闭上眼睛。

“嚯嚯，让我死远一点……”银时猛地坐了起来，撇一眼那黑色脑袋，阴阳怪气地说：“不知道哪个魂淡还激情慷慨地说‘要想杀他，除非先杀了我’，现在又让我死远一点……嚯，原来警察的话真是不能信啊——！”

“你给我住嘴！”土方没想到他听到了在松柏坡和宗成则寺对峙的时候说这些话，他的脸有些挂不住了，翻起来用力掐住他的下颚，让他无法打声，“再乱说话老子现在就掐死你！”

等土方重新躺好准备睡觉的时候，银时觉得脸上肯定被捏出了几个指印，他稍微活动了一下面部肌肉，怏怏地抱怨着：“真是的，我觉得死在你手里的可能性还比较大……”  
“……”  
“土方，我有个请求，想……想问问你……”  
“什么？”土方本能觉得不会是什么好事。  
“我想去你的房间看看……”  
“哈？你是不是还想参观真选组啊？！”

“你看你来我这儿多少回了，我都没见过你房间什么样……”银时嘟囔着。  
“来你这儿是工作！说起来今天也是被你拽过来的。”  
“哦……晚安。”  
银时竟然没有继续说，土方感到有些意外，听出了他那道晚安的语气透着些许的失望。 

唉……土方就是看不惯他突然让步又低落的样子。   
“圣诞节下午，会有活动，屯所里人比较少，如果、我说的是如果没有特别的任务，你过来吧。咳咳……”土方清了清嗓子，“就只能看一看，不要停留哦，真选组可不是你想来就来想走就能走的地方——喂！你又干嘛！”

银时忽然紧紧抱住他的背，在那后颈窝蹭了几下：“你真好闻。”那不规矩的手又滑进了土方的浴衣里。

“魂淡……你摸那里啊，啊……”银时微凉的手滑向他腹部磨砂着，故意在那处于休息状态的分身周围转着，土方有点慌神了，”你别碰我！呃......."

“呵呵，你的声音真让人受不了……我说，你要是把他们吵醒了，自己看着办……”本来只是想逗他一下，但是银时每次听到他发出那种软糯的呜咽声都觉得血脉喷张，现在已经不能停了。银时吻住土方的唇，将他所有的反应全部接纳过来，然后再给予他更多。

刚才我真的该回去啊，土方暗暗地想，然而这最后的理智终于也被银时带走了。

恍惚中，银时听到有声音，睁眼一看：原来是土方在穿衣服。“这么早？”他揉了揉眼睛问道。

“今天下午还有任务，我得回去。”土方摸黑将外套穿好，在衣帽架上找到围巾套在脖子上，“我走了。”  
“哦……”银时听见门关上，抵不住困意继续睡了。

“汪汪汪……”  
和室突然传来定春的叫声，银时被吓了一跳马上冲了过去：这又是什么情况……

和室的灯已经亮了，新八穿着睡衣，头发乱七八糟，也没有戴眼镜，正站在大门口，手里提着日本刀正指着土方，定春前抓挠着地板，嘴里发出撕咬的警告声。

“土方……先生？”新八黑着脸看着他，“你.......为什么银桑的房间里出来？”  
“新八，先把你的刀收起来！”银时抓着乱糟糟的脑袋说。  
“呦，早、早上好。”土方尴尬地打着招呼，“那、那我就先走了。”

银时挥了挥手示意他快点离开，因为他从新八震惊的表情看得出接下来会有狂风暴雨。  
银桑，土方先生什么时候过来的？”  
“我要去睡了。”银时打着哈欠，转身就要回卧室。

“他在这里为什么不早点说啊？！神乐看到了怎么办？！魂淡！”新八冲了过去，本来想抓住他的胳膊，却撞上了卧室的们。  
“啊......好困。”根本不顾新八在门外叫嚷着，银时接着睡觉了。

12月23日，川崎泽宏突然说要去集市上逛一逛。他叫来了负责他安全的巡查组负责人佐佐木异三郎，果然不出他所料，佐佐木极力反对。

“我母亲特别爱吃江户的绿豆糕，自从嫁给我父亲去了京都后，就一直是由我或父亲带回去给她吃。去年我没能参加新年集会，所以今年我一定要亲自去买。佐佐木，就是这样的请求，你还要拒绝吗？”

“但是......这几个月来攘夷志士活动频繁，还有些天人也寻衅闹事，我是为您的安全考虑。”佐佐木说的是实话，再说他也不想担上这麻烦的差事。

“我穿便服出行的话，就没问题吧？”川崎坚持道，“钱税粮款的事都是由家臣到江户来办的，我认为就算是攘夷志士，也很少有人能认得我吧？”

“那我安排一些便衣沿途保护您的安全。”

=========================================

第三节 适当的调情是必要的 P5 文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境 ulmq

“不，由你亲自陪我去买就可以，人越多反而找人耳目。你现在回去换衣服，一小时后在这个别苑的门口等我。”川崎安排道，“对了，我要出去这件事，对宗成他们也不要说。”

很快，佐佐木穿着便服又回到了专门为藩主准备的别苑。当川崎出来的时候，佐佐木惊呆了，他这是什么打扮啊！外面披着连帽的貂毛斗篷，里面穿着深枣红色的丝绒外套，金色刺绣的腰带上吊着川崎家族的标志金葫芦和玉佩。带着黑色的皮手套，为了防止滑倒还带了根拐杖，那拐杖的扶手部分竟然是金的！

穿得这么招摇害怕别人不知道他是达官贵人吗？！佐佐木暗暗叫苦。  
“请问是在那条街去买呢？”他问道，一边用手机在打字。  
“濑荣三丁目。”他慢慢走着。

“川崎大人！那里距离这儿挺远的啊！咱们开车去吧？”  
“不，就这样走着去。我也很像看看江户的街市。”川崎坚持道。

佐佐木异三郎忽然觉得川崎并不是想去买东西，而是有别的目的。要在零下十度左右的天气步行两三公里，他不得不打起十二分的精神。川崎对这里不熟悉，佐佐木只好担当起解说的工作。  
忽然，川崎在一家拉面店门口停下了。

“我想进去吃一下黄鱼面，一起去吧！我请客。”川崎没有等他回答推门进去了。  
十分钟过后，服务员端着两碗面过来了。面是大份的，里面的汤料都是大份的。川崎一脸惊喜地看着佐佐木：“江户人做生意很实在啊！看起来很美味，快吃吧！“

不一会儿，川崎的面吃掉大半了，胃里十分满足，肠道却开始翻腾了：“我要去厕所一趟，你先吃吧！”只见他大步流星朝后厨跑去，在服务员的指引下去了厕所。佐佐木环顾四周没有发现异状，于是继续吃着拉面。

但是快20分钟过去了，也没见川崎回来。佐佐木心里这才大叫不好，跑向厕所一看，并没有人，他拔出刀指着店家的服务员喝道：“我看着你带他去方便，现在人不见了，你觉得说一句不知道就能过关吗？”

“他刚才出来的时候接了个电话，匆忙从后门出去了，真的不知道啊.....”服务员举着双手，战战兢兢地回答着。

后院的雪地上确实有一串脚印，佐佐木顺着脚印追了出去，边四处寻找边给信女打了电话调动巡查组的人员出去搜查。川崎要是在他的手里出了什么意外的话，恐怕不仅是革职那么简单，一想到这里佐佐木额头上就开始冒冷汗。

“你是什么人？”川崎被绳子捆着，四处张望着，自己似乎被关在地窖一样的地方。一个服务员打扮的男人正注视着他，上下打量着。

“没想到这么容易就能抓到你，川崎泽宏。”服务员冷冷的哼了一声，将遮面巾扯了下来。

“你认得我？”川崎脸色一变，努力辨认着。“抓我有什么目的？杀了我会有什么后果你知道吗？”

“你还是多关心一下自己吧。”那人不屑地说着，随后就把地窖门关上了。

十几分钟后，一个穿着浅灰色厚呢外套，围着红色围巾的银发男人和那个服务员一起折返回来了。银发男人一看到他，脸色突然大变，拽起服务员的胳膊就拖到了门外。

“假发，你疯了吗？你把他绑在这儿，佐佐木马上就会找到这里。”坂田银时吼道。

“这你就不用担心了，这个地窖还有暗门通往外面。”桂小太郎正色道，“上次在将军府你为我涉险的事，就当是我还你个人情吧！”

“谁要你还什么人情啊！你快点把他处理掉，再见。”银时说罢就要离开。  
“你不想问问川崎吗？宗成则是背地里做的那些事，他知不知道吗？”

当然想......搞出那么多事情，害得土方被罚........  
“给我个口罩。”银时停下了脚步，用围巾把头包得严严实实的。不得不小心啊，那天宴会上银时曾挨着他坐过好一会儿，现在想起来银时仍觉得恶心。

“我问你，宗成则寺是你府上的人吧？”银时首先发问道。  
“是。你们要找他的话为什么要绑我？”

“他绑架了真选组的队长冲田总悟，你知道吗？”桂太郎接着问，“他打着你的旗号设计陷害我们的事情，你知道吗？”  
“绑架....真选组？”川崎一脸雾水地看着他们二人，“你们在胡说什么？”

“12月18号，他先安排你提前一天到达将军府，然后利用冲田总悟挑拨真选组和伊藤柞木藩主的关系。我们希望你能把他交给我们处理。”桂冷静地把来龙去脉告诉了他。

川崎愣住了，大概在梳理来江户之后的事情，忽然他抬起头问道：“你们......说的是真的吗？那个真选组的队长人在那里？”

“已经被救回来了。”桂指了指身边的银时，“你要是想见他，我们都可以带他过来——”  
银时打断他，缓缓地说道：“我们之所以抓你，就是因为想私下解决这件事。再说了，上次安排假土方进真选组——“

“你到底是什么人？！”川崎的瞳孔一下子张大了，他那脸颊微微抽动了一下，“你都知道些什么？”

===========================================

第三节 适当的调情是必要的 P6 文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境 ulmq

“您放心，我什么都不知道。我只知道有宗成则寺那样的小人在您府上，只会带累您川崎蕃的名声。他因为上次任务失败被你冷落，他想要报仇再三设计想要陷害真选组，宗成是你府上的人，他做的事等于你做到事。这样的事情如果一旦传出去.......将军阁下那里会这么看呢？”

银时的脸色突然阴沉起来，那血红的眼睛眯缝着，冰冷地视线落在川崎身上的时候，令他不寒而栗。银时顿了一下继续说道，“我想不仅是将军阁下，包括其他的大藩主们对你都会另眼相看吧！” 

桂小太郎在一边看得目瞪口呆，没想到银时嘴巴这么厉害，几句就切中要害。再看川崎泽宏，脸色苍白且表情有些扭曲，连呼吸也有些急促了。几分钟过后，他终于开口了。  
“是不是把宗成交给你们，这件事就算是了结了？” 

“是。”桂应声道，“不管是假土方的事还是宗成则寺干的好事，我们全部忘掉，以后也再也不会出现。”

“你们......会杀了他吗？”川崎警惕地问道。宗成知道川崎府上太多事情了，对于交出去会不会变成另一个炸弹他依然是心存疑虑的。

银时看出了他的心思，扯出一个难看的微笑：“如果这也是您的意愿的话，我们愿意代劳。”

“你们不怕我派人报复你们吗？”川崎的眼睛充血，威胁道：“如果我联系宗成，他也许会带人过来抓你们吧！”

“你的母亲......还有那几个孩子。”桂小太郎的声音似乎是来自地狱般冰冷，“你那母亲腿脚不太好，几个孩子还那么可爱，特别是那个叫恭子的小女儿——”

“你住口——！！”川崎泽宏咬牙启齿地嘶吼着。

“您放心，我们只是要他而已，除非必要是不会伤害您的家人的。”银时一副无所谓的样子反倒令川崎心慌意乱。

沉默了几分钟后，他看着银时：“把我的手机给我吧。”

半小时后，宗成则寺果然只身去了指定的地方，被桂小太郎安排人将他捕获。银时则将川崎泽宏的眼睛蒙住带他去了拉面以西300米的一家古玩店旁的巷道里。

“你最好就呆在这里不要乱走，一会儿佐佐木的人就会找到这里。”银时交代着，“他们要问你去哪里了，你知道怎么回答吧？”

“你们真够狠的啊，居然让我亲自打电话将宗成则寺除名。”川崎说道，“你们是攘夷志士吗？”  
“抱歉啊，我现在对攘夷没有兴趣。这个东西留给我作纪念吧！哼！”银时将他挂在腰间的金葫芦拽了下来，然后准备解开蒙眼布“我数一二三，你可以睁眼了。”

川崎不适应强光，并没有马上睁眼：“卷子，我认得你的声音。后会有期。”  
听到他说的话，银时愣了一下，径直往前走没有回头：这个人果然很厉害......而且够聪明，哼！真不愧是藩主。

桂小太郎去集合地见到宗成则寺的时候，他还是一副趾高气昂的态度，似乎根本不担心自己的处境。现在.....就等着银时过来，这个人情还了他也就安心了，桂小太郎是这么想的。为了那个人，银时狠狠呵斥他的事情，在他脑海里一直挥之不去。

果然，银时还是很担心他啊.......

这时候忽然有人敲门，确认过安全后，桂太郎前去开门了。只见银时直接冲过去朝宗成的胸口上狠狠踢了一脚，宗成那骄傲的表情马上扭曲成一团，痛苦地咳嗽着。银时鄙夷地骂道：“畜生！终于落到我手里了！ 你不是要把我抓回去折磨到死的吗？切！“

“银时你冷静一点。”桂小太郎在一旁劝道，然后将他拉到另外的房间商量对策：“现在怎么处理他？”  
银时想了想，脸上浮现出邪气的笑：“这个嘛，交给我来办！”正要推门出去的时候，他忽然问道：“你.....是不是还安排了人监视川崎的家人的？”

“我不仅安排了人监视，还伺机下手呢！”桂小太郎正色道，“不过，我一般是不会对女人和孩子下手的。”

“哦.......你帮我找些纸笔过来。“银时此刻管不了那么多了，只想好好整治一下宗成。

桂一脸疑惑地看着他，却还是帮他把宣战和砚台都准备好了。做完这一切后，银时还请求桂帮他安排了一辆牛车。当银时将遍体鳞伤地宗成塞着嘴，五花大绑扔到牛车上后，扯着他的头发冷嘲热讽地说：“我还以为你是个铁汉，结果没打你几下就老实了。你的字写的不错，但这恐怕是你最后一次执笔了。”

”假发，这次谢谢你了。”  
“给你说过多少次，叫桂小太郎！！”桂已经忍了好久了。正当银时要走的时候，他忽然正色道：“银时，这是最后一次。” 

银时笑了笑：”知道了。再见了！“  
桂目送牛车慢慢离开，终于可以稍微松了口气。回到房间后，对大家说：“我们马上出发去京都！快点收拾东西吧！”

========================================================

第三节 适当的调情是必要的 P7 文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境 ulmq

“可是，为什么这么急得要离开呢？”有人不解地问道。  
“如果不去京都做好准备，银时，还有真选组的那位，恐怕有危险啊。”  
“您说的是......绑架川崎家人的事情吗？”

“做好准备即可。伊丽莎白昨天就动身了，应该已经到了。”  
“可是您刚才不是还说不会再帮他了吗？”

桂小太郎无可奈何地笑了笑，说道：”但我们是朋友啊！“   
出城十几公里后天上飘起了小雪，随着风零零碎碎地飘落。看着外面白茫茫的一片，桂小太郎的思绪也随风而去了：一起出生入死的兄弟，怎么可能说不管就不管呢？

呵呵，从小到大都是这样，我可能是上辈子欠他的吧！桂小太郎忍不住又笑了起来。

这天下午，土方十四郎带领了两队组员去迎接来自福冈的前田龙一郎藩主，他是所有藩主最后到达江户的。一路上大家都非常小心，将他护送到别苑后，土方的任务就算完成了。近藤勋将别苑迎接他，晚上依然是要设宴款待的。这是土方最不擅长的部分，自从上次宴会上拔刀的事件以后，他把这些应酬的事情全部推给近藤，然后在队长中选一两人同去。向前田大人道别之后，土方一行人开始往驻地的方向回去了。

“真是好冷.....”后面有人在小声念叨着。

太阳西沉后，气温下降地很快，土方的鼻子也冻得发红了，他朝跟在后面的弟兄们喊道：“大家再坚持一下，没几分钟就到了！”唉......本来也是开车去接的，考虑到会造成街道拥堵，也为了礼仪，大家只好把车停在主干道的两边，选择步行进城。

屯所围墙边有一个麻袋。  
大家在距离10米的位置，都警觉地停住了脚步。有个年纪挺小的组员担心地问：“副长，会、会不会是炸弹？”

“警卫呢？没发现吗？”土方说道。  
“可、可能是天色太暗没看到吧......”

“我先过去看看，你们不要动！”不顾队员的反对，土方将嘴里的烟头吐掉，将腰间的刀拔出来，慢慢地走了过去。他左右看了看麻袋，心里暗暗地骂了一句：“要真是炸弹，死就死吧！”

这是.....个人？  
土方将那麻袋的扎口挑开，里面一个塞着嘴巴的人地蹲坐着，大概是太冷了，他拉耸着脑袋一动不动，感觉到有人用刀戳肩膀。那人意识不清地勉强眨了眨眼睛。夜幕渐沉，土方根本看不清是谁。

后面的队员们纷纷冲过去，有人掏出一个电筒往那人身上照过去，土方被吓了一大跳：  
宗成则寺？！

宗成则寺坐在土方和几个队长的对面，样子看起来十分狼狈，衣服上沾着泥土和污物，脸上不知道是被打的还是被冻伤的，红一块紫一块活像个小丑，嘴里塞着的破布已经取掉了。宗成被拖进来的时候，胸口还塞着一张纸。土方并没有给他松绑，而是先看了那个类似于口信的纸。

“我宗成则寺，受命于川崎泽宏，10月份安排假土方进入真选组，任务失败后嫁祸给坂田银时。因为一些不可抗力的因素，藏玉计划全面失败。我受到藩主斥责，在众人面前颜面尽失，于是借这次新年集会，又计划了绑架冲田嫁祸给真选组，还有包括利用银时要挟真选组副长土方十四郎拔刀相向的事情......即日起我已经被川崎府除名，此次前来自首，愿为自己做过的以上的事情接受真选组的一切处罚......”

宗成的......自首书吗？居然还按过手印的！

这到底是怎么回事.......土方有些搞不清楚状况：“是谁送你过来的？”  
“还问这些有什么用？”  
“你来自首......川崎大人知道吗？”

“我已经被除名了！！除名了！既然落在你们手里，快点杀了我完事！”宗成则寺的身体微微颤抖着，因为捆绑地太久了，整个人肌肉僵硬得动不了。

土方从口袋里拿出烟点上，快速分析着眼前这个人说的话。坐在旁边的冲田总悟拿起地上那张纸好奇地翻看着：“土方，这个人交给我吧！”

“交给你？这到底怎么回事还没搞清楚呢，这个人一向是诡计很多，万一——“

“没有那么多万一，我就是他这个招供书上面的当事人，我最有权力审他吧！”总悟嘴里嚼着泡泡糖，本来帅气的脸顿时变得十分可怕，诡异的笑容令宗成毛骨悚然。他把“自首书”重新递给土方：“看来以假面超人帮我们把这个混蛋的罪证都掌握齐了，不然也不会送到我们这里来。土方，你就不要多想了，他啊，没有了川崎的庇护，就是个阴谋论者和绑架犯。”

土方恍然大悟，他望着如丧家犬一般的宗成：“这个自首书是你写的吧？”

宗成则寺一心求死，根本不想回答任何问题。土方也没有再继续追问，从他那绝望到即将崩溃的表情基本就能猜到，他的主人已经把他抛弃了。至于什么原因，土方不想追问了。有了假土方的先例，追问太多恐怕又会让松平老爹为难。

“好吧！你把他带下去吧......等确认消息后，再决定是杀是留。”  
土方的声音是冰冷无情的，虽然做好了觉悟，但是听到“杀”自的时候，身体还是忍不住颤抖了一下。 总悟安排的队员将他拖走的时候，他脚软得几乎走不了路。

====================================================

第三节 适当的调情是必要的 P8 文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境 ulmq

“土方，你知道这是谁干的吧？”总悟问道。

“不知道。也不想知道。”土方朝空中吐了个圆圈，沙哑着嗓子说道，“大概又是和早间真一郎的情况差不多，舍车保帅吧！”

“舍车保帅用不着在自首书上面写出来‘受命于’川崎这种话吧！这不是暴露了自己吗？”总悟分析道，“我觉得可能是——”

“不可能。不要说了，总悟。”土方别有意味地看着总悟那酒红色的眼睛，甚至有几分拜托的神情，“不可能的。”

总悟明白了他的用心良苦，微微点了点头，接着说道：“看起来那个人对你真的很重要啊！”  
咳咳......土方猛然想起那天在万事屋的事了，被烟呛得咳嗽起来：“臭小子胡说什么啊！”、

“不过，我觉得你们这样下去不是办法。”总悟眨巴着眼睛，“不如你辞去副长的职位吧！”  
“诶？为什么？”

“因为你们这样偷偷摸摸地，迟早会被人举报和攘夷人士有牵扯。”   
“切！除了你没有人会干这么无聊的事！再说他是不是攘夷人士，我心里有数。”土方表情十分坚定地看着总悟。

“是吗？看来你是确认过的……”总悟站了起来：“我可不会因为你--们就了我就放弃竞争副长的位置，你要做好觉悟。”  
土方听出来那个拖长音的“你们”是什么意思，他淡淡地应了一声：“随便你！”  
===============================================

1月1日，新年伊始。  
这一天是整个江户最热闹的一天所有藩主和将军阁下要在警察局的密切保护下去神庙祭拜，然后回到府邸观看各种新年的表演。在这一套庆典结束后，将军阁下会为各个藩主装福包，发放新年的财税政策的批文，晚上还有最丰盛的宴会。

正是因为这一天太重要了，松平片栗虎带领的警察局所有人都高度紧张中。好不容易坚持道批文发完后，土方烟瘾发作已经到了极限。他绕到人少的地方点了支烟，满足地吞吐着。

“土方君，挺悠闲的嘛。”原来是佐佐木异三郎，他慢慢地走过来。  
“有事吗？”

“明天各位大人就要启程返回驻地了，这件事现在说应该也没关系了。前几天川崎大人出去买东西的时候和我走散了，回来之后就告诉我宗成则寺被除名的事情。你，可知道是为什么吗？”他轻轻扶了下眼镜。

土方思考了片刻，答道：“不知道，川崎的事情我一点都不清楚，话说不是一直由你在保护他吗？”  
“是吗？”不知道是不是露天待得太久，佐佐木那张缺乏表情的脸看起来更加僵硬了，“土方君，上次在欢迎宴上的那个银发艺伎——”

“佐佐木，你想说什么？”土方的脸色一沉，觉察到他所言非善。  
“我觉得很眼熟，大概是我眼花。”他自嘲道，“但是我觉得你不应该为了一个‘艺伎’自毁前途。”

“呵呵，喝多了点而已。”土方敷衍式地笑了笑，“上次，松柏坡的事，还没谢谢你。”  
佐佐木愣了一下：“你没必要谢我，在江户这个地方，我们同属警察，在这些大人面前需要尽职尽责，但是要挑拨利用我，也不能把我当成傻子。”

“是吗......但我还是要谢谢你。”

“明天藩主们走了之后，我巡查组依旧会为了争取到江户警察力量最强组努力的。”佐佐木那双无神的眼睛看起来莫名的恐怖，手机响了一下，他又在按短信了：“也就是说，从明天开始你们真选组又成了我的竞争对手。啊，信女的短讯，我要失陪了。”

今天的太阳非常明媚，佐佐木的白色制服几乎隐在雪景里，看着他的背影，土方吐了个烟圈：“这个人真是个怪人啊......”


	4. 番外：节日里的惊喜与惊吓

番外：节日里的惊喜与惊吓 文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境 ulmq 

12月25日，圣诞节。在这个美丽的节日里，几乎每个人都渴望收到礼物。万事屋的神乐，从早上醒来就一直念叨着礼物。

而坂田银时始终一言不发地看着电视，他没有心情陪小女孩的闹腾，还有个原因：没有多余的闲钱给她准备礼物。他三不五时地看着手机，再三确认过没有人打电话后，唉声叹气地躺在沙发上看着杂志：土方曾说今天可以邀请自己去他的房间看看的。他把“红豆饭”的电话号码找出来，几次想打都还是放弃了。

“神乐，银桑，圣诞节快乐！”  
新八提着两个小包裹跑了进来，兴冲冲地说道：“这是我姐送给神乐的金丝手帕还有水晶球，银时的巧克力。 

银时看了一眼那包装精美的巧克力，还是提不起精神：“谢谢你了。呃……既然今天过节，你们就出去逛逛吧。”

“银酱是最小气的人！明明我还很期待得到礼物的！”神乐一脸嫌弃地看着银时，“我要去保障局告你虐待员工！”

“吵死了！！”银时打断她，从口袋里掏出一张一万元的大钞，狠狠地瞪着她：“不要在十几岁的年纪就变成大妈一样啰嗦的性格！拿了钱去买你喜欢的东西，不要再吵个没完！！”

“嘿嘿，看起来银桑的心情不太好啊，我们在这里只会打扰你，那我就和新八一起出去买好吃的哦！”神乐拿到钱后顿时眉飞色舞起来，根本不理会银时说话的语气。

“看来钱真是功能很强大了……”新八看着这两个人，忍不住感慨道。等他反应过来，人已经被拉到大街上了。  
房间里终于清净了。  
银时坐起来打开电视，心不在焉地胡乱调换着频道。天气预报说今天有小雪，这样的日子下雪确实很美啊......银时看了一眼外面阴云密布，冬天的雾气使得天始终没有亮开，刚刚11点过，天就像是又要黑了。

礼物……当这两个字在他脑海里再次飘过的时候， 他忽然觉得自己也应该做点什么，万一那家伙真的打电话来了，我就这样空着手去，好像说不过去。

要找一个他喜欢又有点惊喜的礼物。银时挠着卷发认真的思考着，环顾房间里，似乎也没有什么可以参考的东西。当他的视线停留在桌上的巧克力时，嘴角扬起一个满意的微笑。

那巧克力包装上的鲜奶油图案，非常醒目。

坂田银时，在街上逛了两个小时，终于找到了令他满意的礼物。  
捧着个盒子刚刚推开房间的门，手机突然铃声大作，惊得他差点把东西砸到地上。

红豆饭终于来电话了。  
“喂，我是银时。”

“呃.....坂田，你现在过来吧！他们都出去了。”土方几乎没有主动跟银时打过电话，电话里听得到银时的声音还有些不习惯。  
“好、好的。” 

银时挂上电话，站在卫生间的镜子前自我嫌弃了好一会儿，用力地挠了挠那有点毛躁的卷发，自言自语起来：“搞什么......是我自己说要去的，为什么我反倒紧张地要命了！”用冷水洗了把脸，才抱着礼物出门了。

小雪如期而至，洒落在银时的头发上，瞬间和那银色的头发融为一体。  
打车往北走了10分钟，银时终于来到了真选组的大门口。门口的警卫竟然问也没问，直接把门打开了。

他明显感觉到后背的肌肉紧绷，首先经过的是操练场，但是现在空无一人。经过门廊和大堂、餐厅，就是后院了。

后面是真选组的宿舍。银时环顾四周，视线停留在左边最靠边的房间。这里不是他第一次来，而且他知道哪一间是土方的寝室。假土方案子的时候，他曾经在近藤睁一只眼闭一只眼的掩护下偷偷潜入这里。此时那房间的门开着一个缝隙，他快步走了过去。

然而房间里却没有人。

土方的房间.......银时四处张望着，房间干净得一尘不染。小桌上的宣纸和笔也很摆放的很整齐，正位上摆着刀架，那把刀柄上镶嵌的蓝宝石勾起了银时对这把刀所有的回忆。轻轻地拿起来，抽出几分仔细地看着，这把刀虽然没有随身使用却保养的很好。直到现在银时也搞不懂为什么土方不再用它了，对于一把好刀来说，确实有点遗憾了。

大约二十分钟过去了，依然没有人回来。银时坐不住了，拨通了“红豆饭”的电话号码。  
“抱歉啊！我这里有个出勤的紧急任务，你、你稍等一下！不要到处乱逛，还有其他队员在宿舍的。” 

“喂喂！你让我在你房间一个人呆着吗？要不然我先回去吧......反正我已经看过你房间了，呵呵呵！”银时觉得这空荡荡的真选组气氛很诡异，不安地想要离开。

电话那头忽然沉默了一会儿，银时也立刻住了嘴。

“随便你。”对方没好气地挂掉了电话。银时刚才还在纠结于要不要走，现在看起来只能继续等了。那家伙......是不是有什么事要说？他揣测着，又看了一眼那个“礼物”——既然都带来了，还是亲手交给他比较好吧！

一下子几个小时过去，银时在无聊地等待中靠在暖炉边睡了过去。外面渐渐喧闹起来，他才猛地惊醒过来。没有听见土方的声音，渐渐走近的居然是冲田总悟的声音。根本来不及多想，抱着那盒子就钻进了靠墙的壁橱。抱着东西显然钻不进去，银时情急之下拉开壁橱最下面的大抽屉，勉强把东西塞了进去，但是抽屉里面的东西却让他傻了眼。

这是......什么呀！？

银时脸色苍白地刚刚紧贴柜壁站好，寝室的门被打开了。冲田和另外两个队员进来了：“诶？没有人啊！土方还没有回来啊！”

“应该快了吧！刚才对讲里面说把人送到总局就回来的。”其中一个人说道。

冲田总悟四下看了看，从口袋里掏出一个信封放在小桌上，有点遗憾地说：“既然他不在，那我就把圣诞节礼物放在这里吧！我们出去喝一杯怎么样，我请客！”

既然是队长请客，立刻得到了响应，走出房间后门廊处立刻传来了欢呼声。在那狭窄的空间里等待了接近10分钟，外面才渐渐恢复了平静。当银时抱着“礼物”重新坐到小桌前时，他发现自己紧握住洞爷湖的手心已经汗湿。

这个信封里，是冲田总悟给土方的礼物。银时的嘴角微微抽动了一下，产生了想要打开看看的想法，但是......真这么做了土方回来了会直接杀了我吧？银时吞了下口水，还是忍住了拆开信封的想法。比起这个，他更介意刚才看到的那一幕。终于，又打开了那个比潘多拉还邪恶的抽屉——

一堆五颜六色的性玩具！！【注：见《浊色》之女王蜂第2章节P3】

有些是连银时都没见过的器具。银时实在不知道该怎么理解这种状况，“他......不会是一个人在玩这些东西吧？！呵呵.....不会吧？！”他挠着脑袋，二和尚摸不着头脑。  
哗啦啦—— 在银时还在发呆的时候，土方十四郎已经回来了。

“啊.....对不起，回来晚——啊！！！”

银时正面无表情地跪坐在抽屉旁边，看着已经石化了的土方。只见那人嘴巴张的老大，身体前倾着左手指着那个抽屉，半天说不出一句话来。那些东西.....怎么就忘记扔掉了？！话说为什么他会发现的？他趁我不在的时候在随便翻我的东西吗？不不不，他应该不是那种人......土方已经感觉到鬓角有汗顺着颌骨流进了脖颈，他艰难地咽了口水。

“你......挺会玩的嘛。”银时嘴角扯出一个奇怪的笑。  
“不、不是......这些不是我的！”

”嚯嚯......别人的性玩具在你的房间里啊！那你倒是说说看，谁敢把这种东西藏在副长的房间里。“银时摸着下巴毫不客气追问道。

“都是总悟那个魂淡！——”一不小心把心里话说了出来，虽然声音很小却也被银时听见了，土方心一横大声说道：“这些东西是总悟以前为了整我送过来的，我塞在柜子里本来想扔掉的，后来不知道怎么地就忘了.....”

银时鼻子里不轻不重地哼了一声，土方心里更加没底了，只见银时将视线转向桌子上的盒子：“这个是给你的。”

盒子里是蛋黄酱蛋糕。土方怔怔地看着银时：“诶......什么意思？”

“今天不是圣诞节吗？给你带了个蛋糕，快吃吧！”

说起来土方确实已经饿了，而且蛋糕上面的蛋黄酱看起来相当不错的，他拿起刀叉舀了一勺塞进嘴里，起初那滑腻的口感令人愉悦，但是他的的脸色突然变得发青， 他勉强吞下蛋糕就开始骂：“银时你......！变态！谁告诉你在红豆蛋糕上面加蛋黄酱啊.....哇！”那种又甜又腻又微酸的蛋糕，口感超出了他想象的范围，而且唤起了一个多星期前比赛吃红豆饭的记忆，顿时从喉咙到胃里面都开始翻滚。

“这个是特制蛋糕，给你个惊喜嘛。”银时边掏着耳朵边解释道。  
“哈？！你自己把这个蛋糕处理掉，带回去！”土方大口地喝着水。

银时双手抱拳看着嘴巴上还沾有蛋黄酱的土方：“呐，我在这里等了你好几个小时了，是有什么事吗？”

“也、也没什么事了。你走吧！”

土方转过头看着到刀架上的青鬼刀，心跳猛然加快了：银时肯定也发现了，那把刀......被小心的保管着。但他没有注意到银时的脸色已经很难看了。  
“也就是说，你是在耍我，对吧？”银时瞪着他。

“真是麻烦.....总之，今天你先回去吧！”土方察觉到气氛变得怪怪的，忙不迭地想要摆脱。

哼......我看你要死扛到什么时候！  
银时瞟了一眼桌子上的信封，怪里怪气地说道，“土方，这个是冲田刚才送过来的，人家可说是圣诞节的礼物，你不看看吗？”

土方愣了一下，确实有个信封在蛋糕盒子旁边。从一进门看到那堆性玩具到吃了那倒霉的蛋糕，一刻不停地忙于应付银时，根本来不及看。他轻叹了口气，从口袋里掏出了支烟，不一会儿，烟雾在他身边缭绕开来。

“你看吧！”这一口抽得有点猛，土方那藏蓝色的眼睛眯成了一条线：“你不是老是说总悟这了那了的吗？我给你说，他就是个孩子！你打开看吧！”

看到他如此坦然，银时反倒一些不自在了，但还是抑制不住好奇地打开了那个信封。

房卡。吉田旅馆的房卡。  
银时惊呆了。而对方用更惊讶的表情看着他。

“呵呵，原来你们——这样啊......那我就回去了。“银时此刻心里像吃了个带刺的李子，又酸又刺心。

银时拿起洞爷湖慢慢站起身来，经过土方身边朝门那里走去的时候，土方却拉住了他的手。

“你等一下！“土方将他拖到地上坐好，任由烟灰掉落在地板上，“我今天不会能让你再这样自说自话了！你给我坐好！”

掏出电话就给总悟拨了过去，土方按了免提。

“土方.....干嘛！今天不该我值班啊....."电话那头闹哄哄一片，看起来总悟正玩得开心。  
“我问你送来那个房卡什么意思？”

“今天不是圣诞节吗？旅店的房间很难定嘛......所以我就提前了几天帮你订好啊！嘿嘿.....”  
“谁叫你做这些事！话说你又为什么要帮我订房间啊！”

“我.....我呀，最讨厌的就是欠你人情！索性这次连万事屋老板的人情一起还了，以后我可不会再手下留情了！.........”总悟说话有点含糊不清了，后面说的什么根本听不清楚了。

土方挂掉电话后，看着还是有些别扭的银时：“你要走就走吧！”

“你不走吗？”银时从地上提起那个袋子，“如果想在这里试一下这些东西，我没关系哦。”

“魂淡！给你说的话到底听到没有？！”土方瞪着他，大声吼道，“趁今天给你说清楚，要是再闹这种无聊的别扭，你干脆去死吧！”

“嚯~~我无聊？说起来某人还冒着雨跑到忘忧河质问我来着【注：见《浊色》之真假十四】......”银时向前倾着身子，凑近土方一副得意忘形地样子，看到方的耳朵都红了，忍不住继续逗他：“哇，我真是好无聊啊......某人以为我和早间睡了，还差点杀了我——啊！”

土方猛地按住他的脑袋撞在桌子上，才阻止了他继续说话。银时只觉得眼冒金星，左边耳朵都嗡嗡作响。

“喂！你下手也太狠了吧！银时揉着脸问道， “话说你今天让我等你到底什么事啊？”

“那个.....”土方将烟头摁熄之后，把桌子上的手机递给银时：“用我的手机给你打个电话。”  
“哈？”银时没明白什么意思。“用你的手机，给我打电话？”

“让你打就快点打，废什么话！“土方皱着眉头吼道。  
银时先把自己的手机放在桌子上，然后再土方手机上按下了码号。

当拨出去的时候，显示屏上出现的是蛋黄酱。

银时忍不住笑了，忽然觉得自己就像是个傻子。  
桌子上银时的手机响了，土方下意识地看了过去。

那屏幕上写的是红豆饭。  
土方别过发烫的脸，看着刀架上的青鬼刀，觉得自己真是蠢到家了。

“喂，你到底走不走！”银时站了起来，手里依然提着那一大袋“玩具”。  
“你还提着这个干什么？”土方一脸尴尬地看着他。

“那留给你自己玩？”  
“魂淡！干脆你拿回去玩吧！“土方拿起外套就往外走了。

“不，还是和你一起玩比较开心。”银时忽然坏笑起来。  
“你给我去死吧！！”

圣诞夜，连空气中都是甜蜜的味道。  
覆盖着蛋黄酱的红豆蛋糕的气味，弥漫到了整个房间。  
连青鬼刀都觉得这气味很甜。

这是个美好的节日。


End file.
